Ein Anfang nach dem Ende?
by Padfoot 630
Summary: Sirius stürzt durch den Schleier – und der gibt ihm seine ganzen Erinnerungen, die ihm die Dementoren genommen haben, zurück. Doch nicht ohne Tribut: Er muss sie vorher noch einmal ganz durchleben. Während dessen bleibt sein Körper in einer Art Welt nach
1. Ende oder Anfang

**Disclaimer** Natürlich wird Rowling auf einer Fanfic-Seite etwas veröffentlichen und deshalb bin ich sie jaaugenroll. Nein leider nicht. Mir gehören keine von Rowling erfundene Personen, Orte, Dinge, nur die paar die ich hinzugefügt habe... Wie zum Beispiel die Welt hinter dem Bogen, Caitlin (Sirius Freundin, bzw. später Frau), so wie Sirius vier Kinder Chris, Juan, Ashlee und Kim, und Jill, James Tochter.

**Zu der Geschichte: **Sirius stürzt durch den Bogen – und der gibt ihm seine ganzen Erinnerungen zurück. Doch nicht ohne Tribut: Er muss sie vorher noch einmal ganz durchleben. Während dessen bleibt sein Körper in einer Art „Welt nach dem Tot", wo James seinen alten Freund in einer Art Koma vorfindet. Was geschieht? - Eine Fanfic die Alles um die Rumtreiber beschreibt, das was vor Sirius Tod war und das danach...

Kapitel 1: Ende oder Anfang?

Sirius stolperte aus dem Bogen. Sein Atem ging keuchend, er hatte kaum mehr die Kraft sich auf den Beinen zu halten. In der rechten Hand umklammerte er seinen Zauberstab. Er drehte sich lagsam im Kreis. Er stand auf einer von der Sonne beschienenen Wiese.

Wo war Bellatrix? War das ein Hinterhalt? Aber das konnte ja gar nicht sein... Sie hatte doch... Sie hatte ihn getötet... Seine eigene Cousine.

Er atmete tief ein sah noch einmal auf den Bogen, dann stolperte er vorwärts, stürzte und blieb mit dem Gesicht am Boden liegen.

_Sollen sie doch kommen! Sollen sie mich doch foltern! Was war das denn schon?_, dachte er bitter. Dann verlor er endgültig das Bewusstsein.

Zwei große Haselnüsse schwebten vor ihm in der Luft. Haselnüsse? Was sollte das?

Verwundert blinzelte er. Das waren ja gar keine Haselnüsse... Das waren Augen, haselnussbraune Augen! Und sie erinnerten ihn sehr an...

„James...?", flüsterte er mit belegter Stimme. Er wollte noch etwas sagen, brachte aber nicht mehr als ein heiseres Krächzen zustande.

„Sirius!" Etwas verschwommen nahm Sirius wahr, dass er sich neben ihm auf die knie Sinken ließ und ihm behutsam über das dunkle Haar strich. „Sirius..." Es war Besorgnis in der Stimme... Besorgnis um ihn?

„Es.. geht schon...", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

„Es geht schon?", der junge Zauberer lächelte. „Ich hab noch nie jemandem in einem erbärmlicheren Zustand gesehen, abgesehen von Moony vielleicht... Patfoot, das hier ist kein Spaß, du hast viel Kraft verloren, und du solltest wirklich versuchen zu schlafen..."

Sirius versuchte sich hoch zu stämmen, was jedoch ein _Versuch _blieb. Er hatte ja kaum die Kraft, die Augen zu öffnen.

„Sirius!" Es war ein erfreuter Ruf, doch in ihm klang die selbe Besorgnis, wie schon vorher.

„Lily?", fragte er. Es war kaum mehr als Sprechen zu bezeichnen.

„_Lily?" _Das Mädchen lachte leise auf. „Ich fürchte, ich muss dich enttäuschen, ich bin nicht Lily. Aber ich bin mir sicher, auch Mom kommt gleich" Sie sah ihn sanft an und fast erinnerte ihr Blick sie ein Wenig an Joe... Joela...oh nein... nicht schon wieder ... Es ließ sich nicht leugnen... Er vermisste sie seit sie gestorben war... an seinem achzehnten Geburtstag... Einr Träne kullerte über seine Wange... Elfe...

„Nicht weinen...", zärtlich fuhr ihr das Mädchen über die Wange.

James lächelte ihn an. Sirius zwang sich zu einem gequälten Lächeln.

„Sirius..." James seufzte. „Das was ich jetzt tun werde, wird dir nicht gefallen, aber du brauchst einfach Ruhe und", er grinste jetzt, „ich kenne dich gut genug um zu wissen, dass du jetzt ganz bestimmt nicht schlafen wirst, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig..." Und damit belegte er seinen besten Freund mit einem Schlafzauber, der ihn sofort in den Tiefschlaf versetzte.

Noch einmal warf James einen blick auf den reglosen Körper seines Freundes. Er konnte es noch immer nicht fassen. 14 Jahre, 14 lange Jahre waren sie getrennt gewesen. Und dann mit einem Mal war er da... Und er musste sich gestehen, dass er sich Sorgen machte. Sirius sah nicht gerade aus als hätte er ... es leicht gehabt... Seine Wangen waren eingefallen und sein Gesicht war blass, fast weiß. Vielleicht war es nur weil er so schwach war, doch James hatte das unfehlbare Gefühl das dahinter noch mehr steckte.

Mit einem letzten besorgten Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund verließ er den Raum.

Sirius tat ihm furchtbar Leid. Er musste eine sehr schwere Zeit durch gemacht haben... Er hatte es wahrlich noch nie leicht gehabt... Er hoffte für ihn nur, dass es hier besser werden würde. Aber dessen war er sich fast sicher. Hier hatte er nicht den Ruf eines Veräters. Hier hatte er Freunde: Lily, Jill, ihn selbst, James, und seine Eltern, Joanna und Jack. Und dann war da natürlich noch Caitlin, jene die er liebte, jene, die _ihn _liebte. Hier war kein Krieg... Selbst Sirius Bruder Regulus und seine Eltern Cleopatra und Atair waren inzwischen ja wieder zu Verstand gekommen... Er hoffte nur, dass die Entschuldigung gut ausfallen würde. So wie er Patfoot kannte, konnte das durchaus in einem Wutausbruch enden, dass wusste er...

Noch einmal sah er auf den friedlich daliegenden Sirius hinab, dann schloss er leise die Tür.

Wie sollte er ahnen, dass Sirius gerade jetzt alles, was er erlebte noch einmal erlebte, angefangen von seiner Geburt, über die Anmeldung in Hoghwarts, bis zu dem Tag, an dem seine Cousine sein Leben so abrupt beendet hatte...

Also Leute, klein und groß, dies war der erste Streich und der zweite folgt sogleich, doch der dritte, liebe Leut', wartet bis mein liebes Herz sich einiger Reviews erfreut... Also wie wärs wenn eure Maus einfach mal zu dem grauen Knopf dort unten wandert und... Klick!


	2. Fragen und Erkenntnisse

Kapitel 2: Fragen und Erkenntnisse

_Sirius lag am Boden, den Kopf gegen die Wand gelehnt. Er sah wie sein Vater an ihm vorbei ging... Es kümmerte ihn nicht... Sein ganzer Körper pochte vor Schmerz. Was hatte er getan? Es war doch nur eine Frage gewesen. Eine Frage, nichts weiter... _

_Und doch hatte er dafür büßen müssen... Und er würde weiter dafür büßen, wenn er nicht aufhörte..._

_Na und? Sollte er ihn doch foltern. Es war ihm egal. Er hasste seine Familie für ihre Einstellung. Er hasste sie, weil sie andere Folterten, skrupellos. Er hasste sie, weil sie töteten, weil sie nicht einmal danach ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam...Weil sie andere Menschen hassten, nur weil sie nicht zaubern konnten, oder weil sie die falschen Eltern hatten..._

_War er denn einer, der so etwas wollte? _

Nein, das bist du nicht! Und das weißt du!_, sagte eine Stimme tief in ihm. _

_Und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte... Wie konnte er eine Familie lieben, die ihn nicht einmal _akzeptierte

_Er war sechs und doch... Er hatte gespürt, er hatte gefühlt wie es war ohne Liebe zu sein..._

Andromeda_, dachte er mit einem Mal... _Was mochte nur mit ihr gewesen sein...? _Vater hatte ihm verboten sie auch nur beim Namen zu nennen... War sie vielleicht eine wie er, eine die die Einstellungen ihrer Familie hasste?_

_Er blickte auf... Vielleicht... vielleicht war er ja doch nicht so allein wie er immer gedacht hatte..._

_Jemand trat vor ihn. Groß, stattlich, und mit schwarzem Haar sah er wie Sirius aus, nur älter, viel älter... „Ich glaube es ist genug..."Grob packte ihn sein Vater und trug ihn aus seinem Gefängnis wo er ihn unsanft zu Boden beförderte. „Ich sag dir eins Sirius", sein Kopf kam drohend näher, „Wenn du wie deine ach so liebe Cousine wirst, ich sag dir, dann wirst du nicht mehr lang leben!" Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum._

_Sirius konnte nicht sagen wie lang er noch liegen blieb, betäubt vom Hunger und den Worten seines Vaters. _Wenn er so wurde wie seine Cousine... _Was um Himmels Willen sollte das bedeuten? War Andromeda...? war sie vielleicht die Cousine? Hatte Atair vielleicht gemeint er solle nicht wie Andromeda werden?_

_Irgendwann, als die Betäubung einigermaßen nachgelassen hatte, raffte er sich auf und ging den Gang hoch, zu seinen Eltern zu seinem Bruder... _

James seufzte. Sein Blick glitt durch das alt bekannte Haus, das er jetzt schon seit vierzehn Jahren bewohnte. Seit dem er so gewaltsam von Harry und Sirius getrennt worden war...

Sirius... Oh Gott, schon wieder waren seine Gedanken bei Sirius angekommen! Er hatte ihn so vermisst, all die Jahre lang. Und jetzt war er da so plötzlich... Sicher er schlief. Und doch... seine Anwesenheit schien im ganzen Haus spürbar. Er wusste, dass Lily und Jill nur deshalb draußen waren weil sie ihr Gedanken übermannt hatten. Sie hatten es nicht ausgehalten so nah bei Sirius, dem ihre Gedanken galten. Nur er war da geblieben. Jill war mit Reg auf einem langen Spaziergang, Cleo, Atais, Joanne und Jack waren im Gasthaus, und Caitlin war bei Lily draußen im Garten und arbeitete. Natürlich waren auch Chris, Juan, Ashlee und Kim dort... Caitlins Kinder, _Sirius _Kinder... Der Gedanke, dass Sirius seine Kinder nicht ein einziges Mal zu Augen bekommen hatte war so befremdlich...

Er musste reden, irgendwie musste er diese ganzen Gedanken verarbeiten, er brauchte etwas jemanden...

Seufzend stand er auf und ging zu Sirius hinüber. Er schlief immer noch friedlich vor sich hin. Er legte seinem Freund die Hand uf die stirn. Normal. Weder zu kalt noch zu warm. Es war schon merkwürdig. Seit drei Tagen hatte er nur geschlafen, hatte nicht einmal Wasser oder Tee angenommen. Und doch schien er um keinen Deut schwächer zu werden... Was war nur los? Wieso überhaupt schlief er so lang! Er war nicht schwach, es ging ihm gut, er war nicht krank, musste inzwischen auch wieder kräftig sein, aber er wacht nicht auf, selbst wenn man an ihm rüttelte, nahm noch nicht einmal Wasser an!

James stand auf und trat mit einem letzten Blick auf Sirius hinaus.

Das erste auf das sein Blick fiel waren die zwei Frauen, die Stumm, Seite an Seite arbeiteten. Dann bemerkte er Chris, der sich angeregt mit seinen Geschwistern über etwas unterhielt. Ihm, wie auch seinem Zwillingsbruder Juan, fielen die schwarzen Haare elegant in die Stirn. Wie jedes Mal bei ihrem Anblick fühlte er sich furchtbar an Sirius erinnert. Ihre Zwillingsschwestern Ashlee und Kim hatten ihre Rücken an den Stamm der alte Ulme gelehnt. Ihr Haare waren ebenso schwarz wie die ihrer Brüder, jedoch lockig und ihre Augen waren nicht schwarz, sondern von einem dunklen Blau. Außerdem waren sie nicht ganz so groß...

James ging zu ihnen hinüber. Und ließ sich neben Juan nieder.

„Wie geht es Dad?", begrüßte ihn der Junge.

James zuckte nur mit den Schultern und senkte den Blick. „Ich weiß es nicht, ich weiß es wirklich nicht...", murmelt er kaum hörbar.

Ashlee runzelte die Stirn. „Und du weißt wirklich _nichts, gar nichts?"_

James sprang auf und funkelte sie an. „Verdammt, Nein tu ich nicht! Wenn ich etwas wüsste würde ich es doch sagen!" Er rang mit den Händen. Schwer atmend ließ er sich zurück fallen. Tränen glitzerten in seinen Augen. „Er ist nicht krank, Ashlee. Seine Körpertemperatur ist bei 37 °C. Er trinkt und isst nicht, aber schwächer wird er nicht... Ashlee, ich habe keine Ahnung... Ich wünschte doch nur... Ich..." Mühsam hielt er die Tränen zurück und schloss die Augen. Seine nächsten Worte klangen monoton, und es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. „Es kann sein, dass er jeden Moment aufwacht, aus dem Haus stürzt und uns frech grinsend begrüßt, wie er es früher immer getan hat, aber ebenso gut kann er noch 10, 20, 30 vielleicht sogar hundert Jahre dort liegen und schlafen..."

Chris sah ihn entsetzt an. „Nein.", flüsterte er. Seine Stimme klang genau wie Sirius'. „Nein, Nein! Das wird er nicht! Bald wird er aufwachen und, und...! Du wirst schon sehen!" dann sprang er auf und rannte davon.

James sah ihm traurig hinterher. „Oh Chris, du weißt gar nicht wie sehr ich mir das wünsche..." Sein Blick glitt wieder zu Chris Geschwistern. „Es tut mir Leid. Ich... es ist das was ich denke. Bitte versteht, ich wünsche mir genauso sehr wie ihr... Er ist mein bester Freund... Und er bleibt es auf Ewig..."

Damit rappelte er sich auf und rannte Chris hinterher.

Er fand ihn an einen Baumstamm gelehnt. Tränen liefen ihm über die Wangen. Er zitterte. James kniete sich neben ihn und strich ihm die Tränen aus dem hübschen Gesicht. „Chris, bitte, es... es tut mir Leid..."

Er sah auf. „Du hasst ihn, nicht wahr?", seine Stimme klang rau und brüchig. „Du hasst ihn, weil du nur seinetwegen von Harry getrennt worden bist, oder?"

James musste unwillkürlich lachen. „Ich und ihn hassen? Chris! Er war mein bester Freund! Ihm haben nur ... sagen wir, damals ein wenig die Menschenkenntnisse gefehlt..." Er grinste schief...

Chris sah ihn an. „Wirklich?"

James lachte. „Ja und das scheint er ja an dich vererbt zu haben!"

Chris zog eine Schnute und James lachte. Jetzt sah er wirklich aus wie Sirius als er in dem Alter gewesen war...

Er gab dem Jüngeren ein Klapps und meinte: „Na, komm, gehen wir zurück."

„Erst wenn du mir erklärst, wieso du das gesagt hast!", erwiderte Chris sturköpfig.

_Genauso sturköpfig wie sein Vater!, _dachte er. Laut sagte er: „Also gut. Ich ... ich hab es gesagt, weil... weil es realistisch ist. Sein Zustand könnte sich noch Jahre so hin ziehen – oder er ist Morgen schon wieder wach.

Doch plötzlich schien Chris etwas eingefallen zu sein. „James! Erinnerst du dich an Ames Gregoy? Der eine Mann, der unschuldig in Askaban gewesen ist. Nach seinem Tod hat er alle Erinnerungen wieder bekommen – allerdings war er gut 3 ein halb Wochen im Koma und hat alles noch einmal durchlebt! Glaubst du das könnte der Grund sein? Es ist immerhin gut möglich, dass er dort war, nach allem was du erzählt hast. Immerhin dachten alle, dass er dich, Lily und Harry verraten hätte!"

James zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon möglich..." Aber im tiefsten Herzensgrunde wusste er, dass es so war. Und er fasste einen Entschluss. Er würde alles, was er erlebt hatte noch einmal erleben von dem Moment an, da Sirius ihn in Ollivanders Laden aufgehängt hatte...


	3. Auf in die Winkelgasse

Kapitel 3: Auf in die Winkelgasse

_Er stand in seinem Zimmer, den Rücken gegen die Wand gelehnt, die Augen geschlossen. Es war kein leichter Tag gewesen, falls es so etwas denn je in seinem Leben gegeben haben sollte. Wie sollte denn ein Tag leicht sein, an dem man die ganze Zeit gezwungen war sie neben der verhasstesten Person, die man kannte, zu verbringen? _

_Bellatrix._

_Unwillkürlich ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten. Oh wie gerne würde er se hier und jetzt in die Luft jagen ._

_Zu seinem Verdruss war sie zwei Jahre älter als er. Dem entsprechend hatte sie einen Zauberstab und _konnte _zaubern... Er hatte _keinen _Zauberstab und konnte_ nicht _zaubern. Jedenfalls nichts, was Bella auch nur einen Moment aus der Fassung gebracht hätte_

_Er konnte sich wirklich etwas schöneres vorstellen, als einen Tag mit dieser _Schlampe... _Da waren ja selbst die drei Tage besser gewesen, die er eingesperrt im Kalten Schuppen verbracht hatte..._

„_Sirius?" Eine leise Stimme riss ihn aus den Gedanken. Langsam drehte er den Kopf. _

„_Bellatrix..." es lag keine Wut mehr in der Stimme nur noch Resignation._

_Das Mädchen lachte leise. Es war nicht das kalte freudlose Lachen seiner Cousine. Sanft strich sie ihm durch das Schwarze Haar. „Tut mir Leid, Sirius. Ich bin Leider nicht meine ach so liebe Schwester..."_

_Sirius sah sie erstaunt, fast ungläubig an. „Nein? Bist du nicht?"_

_Sie lachte. „Nein."_

„_Und... wer bist du dann?"_

„_Es tut mir Leid dass wir uns nicht früher kennen lernen konnten. Ich bin Andromeda..._

„_Du?"_

„_Ja, ich. Und du bist Sirius."_

_Jetzt lachte er. „Ja, der bin ich!"_

_Etwas blitzte auf in Andromedas Augen. Sie warf ihre langen, schwarzen Haare zurück und ginste ihn freudig an. „Ich glaube wir haben beide gefunden was wir suchen." Damit schloss sie ihren Cousin in die Arme und drückte ihn heftig. Und er erwiderte die Umarmung. _

_Es tat gut, die sanfte Berührung. Es tat gut, zu wissen, dass es jemanden gab der einen mochte. Jemanden, den man gerne hatte._

_Seine Mutter drückte ihm einen Geldbeutel in die Hand. Sirius wusste, dass er prall gefüllt mit Galleonen war... „Sirius, Kauf dein Schulzeug und dann komm wieder. Kein besen, verstanden? Wir treffen dich um 1 Uhr im Tropfenden Kessel. Und ich warne dich, Junge, verspäte dich nicht!"_

„_Ja, Mutter.", presste Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor. _

_Mit einem letzten warnenden Blick auf Sirius verschwanden seine Eltern in der Menge. _

_Sirius seufzte auf. Er war froh den Vormittag nicht mit seinen Eltern verbringen zu müssen... _

„_Hey_ _Sirius!", eine helle Stimme hinter seinem Rücken begrüßte ihn. Er wandte den Kopf._

„_Andromeda!", rief er erfreut. „Hi!"_

„_Und wie geht's so?"_

_Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Du meinst bis auf, dass mein Vater mir die ganze zeit Moralpredigten hält? Gut! Und dir?"_

„_Auch..." Sie grinste ihn verwegen an. „Wollen wir?"_

„_Immer doch." Auch er grinste. „Was brauchst du?"_

„_Alles mögliche... Bücher, neue Umhänge... Vielleicht wieder ne Eule oder ne Katze..." Dann fügte sie schmunzelnd hinzu: „Aber keinen Zauberstab!"_

„_Nein.", antwortete er. „Ich glaube, den besorg ich als erstes... Knnst du derweilen die Bücher besorgen?"_

„_Klar, sag mir einfach was du brauchst!" _

_Sirius steckte ihr einen Brief und zehn Galleonen zu. „Behalt' den Rest des Geldes. Die Bücher aber nicht...!" Etwas blitzte auf in seinen Augen als er in der Menge verschwand._

_Sirius öffnete zögernd die schwarze Tür und betrat Ollivanders Laden. Das Zimmer war dunkel. Überall flogen Staubflusen durch die Gegend. Ein schäbiger Tisch stand unweit der Tür und überall im Raum standen kleine Kästchen, aufgestapelt oder in Regalen und Schubladen verstaut. Manche wirkten staubig und sehr alt, andere als wären sie erst gestern dort hin gelegt worden..._

„_Ah, der junge Mr. Black..." Eine rauchige stimme drang an sein Ohr. _

_Sirius drehte den Kopf. Ein alter Mann mit weißem haar und blauen, ja eisigen Augen stand hinter den Tisch._

„_Ich erinnere mich noch gut an den Tag als ihr Vater hier seinen Zauberstab gekauft hat, oh ja. 10 Zoll ,Ebenholz, Drachenkralle, recht biegsam, sehr gut geeiget für Verwandlungen, Illusionszauber und für den Kampf. Nun, mal sehen, was es bei ihnen wird..."_

_Sirius zuckte leicht zusammen bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters. Fing das schon wieder an! Er hatte gehofft ein paar Stunden ohne die üblichen Familiensorgen zu leben. Aber nein, es musste ihn ja jeder zweite daran erinnern!_

„_Nun Mr Black. Dann wollen wir mal." Ollivander öffnete einen Karton auf seinem Schreibtisch und zog ein Maßband hervor. „Zu aller Erst brauche ich ihre Maße..."_

_Er fing an, alle möglichen und unmöglichen, wie zum Beispiel den Abstand zwischen seinen Nasenlöchern (Sirius nieste so heftig, dass der alte Zauberer noch einmal messen musste) und dem Abstand zwischen kleinem und großem Zeh (er machte sich einen Jux daraus, die Zehen bei dem einen Fuß in wenig zu spreizen, so dass Ollivander stirnrunzelnd noch ein zwei, drei mal mas bevor ihm auffiel, dass der Junge ihm einen Streich spielte) zu messen. Endlich gab sich der alte Zauberer zufrieden. _

_Mit gerunzelter Stirn lief er die Reihen entlang, dann endlich, schien er etwas gefunden zu haben, was seinen Wünschen entsprach. Er zog eine längliche, königsblaue Schachtel hervor auf dessen Oberseite ein goldener Löwe brüllte. Lächelnd öffnete er sie und reichte Sirius den Zauberstab. „9 Zoll, Eichenholz, Haar eines Scharoms, recht steif, dafür, dass er so dünn ist, eigentlich für alles brillant geeignet. Definitiv ein Meisterwerk von einem Zauberstab..."_

_Sirius zögerte, dann griff er danach. Sein Blich strich saft über den Zauberstab. Der königsblaue Griff war makellos glatt und doch bot er seinen Fingern festen Halt. Der Zauberstab an sich war dunkelbraun. In ihn eingeritzt waren zwei Tiere, ein Löwe und eine Schlange. In einen heftigen Kampf verwickelt Schlug der geschnitzte Löwe immer wieder nach der Schlange, ebenso wie diese immer wieder versuchte ihren Gegner zu beißen. Und obwohl keiner ernsthaft stärker war, schien die Raubkatze doch um eine Spur überlegen..._

_Ein Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht. In seinen Augen leuchtete etwas auf, das schon lange da gewesen, doch erst jetzt seinen Platz dort gefunden hatte. _

_Langsam drehte er sich zur Tür. Ein Schatten war vor der Tür und kam rasch näher. Grinsend hob er den Zauberstab, schwang ihn und rief „Expelliarmus!"._

_Die Tür ging auf. Er hatte den kurzen Eindruck von zerzaustem, schwarzem Haar und einem jungen Gesicht. Dann schrie die Gestalt auf, wurde unsanft von den Füßen gerissen und blieb ca. einen Meter mit dem Kopf nach unten schweben. Grinsend betrachtete Sirius seinen Gegner. Es war tasächlich ein Junge und er hatte auch wirklich schwarzes Haar, dass in allen Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab stand. Er schätze ihn auf etwa 12, 13 Jahre... Nicht so alt wie man ihn selbst einstufte... Alle meinten immer er sei mindestens 13... Nun er war nun mal groß, und er war auch nicht gerade unterentwickelt, im Gegenteil, sein Gesicht war für seine elf Jahre äußerst scharf gezeichnet und ließ ihn älter wirken..._

_Ein zerknirschtes „Hey!", riss ihn aus seinen Gedankenbahnen. Der Junge hing immer noch kopfüber von der Decke. Sein inzwischen puterrot angelaufenes Gesicht (Sirius wüsste nicht ob er die Farbe angenommen hatte, weil er inzwischen schon eime Halbe Minute dort hing, oder vor Peinlichkeit, weil ihm Das Tintenglas das er bis eben noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, runtergefallen war und jetzt Ollivanders gesamter Boden und viele der Schachteln blau gesprenkelt waren oder vielleicht sogar, weil er es hasste so bloß gestellt zu werden, oder vielleicht sogar alles zusammen...) hatte einen äußerst wütenden Ausdruck angenommen. Sirius grinste ein letztes Mal frech, dann rief er ihm ein „Sorry!" zu und beförderte ihn äußerst unsanft zu Boden (oder besser gesagt auf Ollivanders Schreibtisch). _

_Ollivander lachte leise. „Sie sind äußerst talentiert, mein Lieber." In seiner Stimme klang etwas wie Stolz mit, obgleich Sirius keine Ahnung hatte wieso dieser Mann stolz auf ihn sein sollte... „Doch bin ich nicht ganz ein verstanden, mit der Art wie sie dies bewiesen haben." _

_Sirius wollte protestieren, doch er hatte kaum den Mund aufgemacht, als er schon unterbrochen wurde._

„_Stimmt, Mr Ollivander. Damit war _ich _auch nicht einverstanden. Es war nicht gerade bequem, dort oben in der Luft zu baumeln...", stimmte der Junge mit dem zerzaustem Haar zu. _

_Sirius schnaubte. „Ich wollte gar nicht..." Aber er unterbrach sich sofort selbst als er den warnenden Blick auf seinem Rücken spürte. _

„_Draußen!", zischte ihm der Junge zu._

_Sirius nickte kaum merklich, dann wandte er sich wieder zu Ollivander. „Ich nehme ihn. Könnten Sie mir bitte den Preis nennen?"_

„_Natürlich. Das macht 12 Galleonen. Er ist ein Meisterwerk der Zauberstäbemacher. Dem entsprechend ist er nicht billig..."_

_Sirius lachte. „Natürlich nicht!" Er zog 12 Goldmünzen aus seinem Beutel und drückte sie Ollivander in die Hand. „Was ist mit dem Schaden? Ich sollte ihn doch auch bezahlen, nicht? Immerhin ist es meine Schuld!"_

„_Ach das!" Der Zauberstäbemacher zückte seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn. Im Nu waren alle Zeichen ihres Zusammenstoßes beseitigt. „Es ist ja kein Zauberstab zerbrochen!", meinte Ollivander nur Augen zwinkernd während er Sirius Die Schachtel in die Hand drückte. „Einen schönen Tag Ihnen noch!"_

„_Ebenfalls!" grüßte er zurück während er den Laden verließ. Trotzdem hörte er die nächsten Worte nur zu deutlich. „Und nun zu ihnen Mr Potter..."_

_Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken. Ein Potter. Er hatte es tatsächlich mit einem Potter zu tun! Es war natürlich möglich, dass er sich irrte aber er war sich fast sicher, dass dies der Sohn von Jack Potter war. Und Jack Potter war ein Auror, und ein berühmter noch dazu... Aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich nicht irrte. Schwarze, zerzauste Haare, gehörten ebenso zum alt bekannten Aussehen das Aurors wie seine runde Nickelbrille. Und beides trug der Junge ebenfalls... _

_Es war ja nicht so, dass er etwas gegen die Potters gehabt hätte, aber... Nun, er war ein Black. Seine Eltern waren Schwarzmagier, seine gesamte _Familie _war schwarz magisch. Glaubte er ehrlich, dass der Sohn eines Aurors sich mit ihm einem _Black _abgab? Mal ganz abgesehen davon, dass er es über all herum erzählen würde. Und das war das letzte was er wollte. Schon der Fakt, dass er ein Black war, war schlimm genug, da musste es ja nicht gleich jeder wissen! Nein, wenn er seinen Namen nicht in gesamt Hoghwarts bekannt machen wollte, wenn er die Freundschaft des jungen Potters gewinnen wollte musste er lügen... Und er wollte... _


	4. Freund oder Feind?

Kapitel 4: Freund oder Feind

_James trat aus dem Laden. Auch er war nun bewaffnet. Der dunkle Zauberstab mit dem darauf abgebildeten Hirch lag leicht in seiner Hand. _10 Zoll, Eichenholz, biegsam, mit dem Haar eines geflügelten Löwens.

„_Na, mein Freund?" Er grinste den anderen Schwarzhaarigen verwegen an._

„_Dein Freund?" Der andere grinste. „Wer sagt das?"_

„_Ich. Und du gefällst mir. Wie heißt du?"_

„_Sirius, Sirius Blackwell. _

„_Ich bin James, James Potter."_

„_Also bist du der Sohn von...?"_

„_Jack Potter, jup. Wieso fragst du?"_

_Sirius grinste nur. „Weil du aussiehst wie er vielleicht?"_

_James zog eine Schnute. „So alt seh ich nun auch wieder nicht aus..."_

„_Nein." Sirius grinste. „Gehst du auch nach Hoghwarts?"_

„_Jup. Erste Klasse. Du?"_

„_Willkommen im Club!"_

_Plötzlich verdunkelte sich James Blick. „Mein Vater ist dieses Jahr neben Auror auch noch Lehrer – in Hoghwarts! Und Mom ist ohnehin Krankenschwester da! Mensch ich bin so was von gearscht!" _

_Sirius lachte. „Pech für dich!"_

„_Hast du auch n' wenig Familienpech?", fragte James hoffnungsvoll._

_Sirius schnaubte verächtlich. „Wo denkst du hin. Meine Familie ist perfekt!" Der Spott in seiner Stimme war kaum zu überhören. Beide lachten laut los. _

„_Und was denkst du, welche Streiche könnten wir den Lehrern spielen – besonders natürlich deinem Vater..." fragte Sirius schließlich._

„_Streiche?", erwiderte James hoffnungsvoll._

„_Natürlich Streiche! Glaubst du ich kann das ganze Jahr nur mit büffeln verbringen?! Ich müsste schon reichlich verrückt sein um das zu tun!"_

„_Stimmt! Und hast du schon Ideen?"_

„_Nö, aber ich glaube wir sollten wieder mal zu ... ähm... Meine Cousine wartet. Sind deine Eltern da?"_

„_Jup. Bei Florish and Blotts."_

„_Gut, denn geh ma!" Im Trab unterhielten si sich leise über Streiche, als auch schon Der Buchladen auftauchte. Andromeda stand da, offenbar Angsterfüllt. _

„_Sirius! Schnell! Du musst schon seit fünf Minuten im Tropfenden Kessel sein!", rief sie ihm zu , drückte ih im Vorbeigehen schnell Bücher und Mäntel in die Hand. _

_Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen. Scheiße! Er war zu spät! Verdammt er _**war **_zu spät... Wenn das nur gut ging, wenn das nur gut ging. Aber er wagte nicht zu hoffen. Sein Vater war schrecklich. Er würde keine Gnade walten lassen. Nie im Leben!_

_Die Tür vor ihm Stand offen. Hier ging es zum Tropfenden Kessel. Er atmete noch ein mal tief durch. Es hatte keinen Zweck. Er musste hier durch, um raus zu kommen. Und je mehr er sich verspätete, desto schlimmer wurde es... _

_Dann trat er durch die Tür. _

_Da standen sie. Sein Vater, die Augen zu Schlitzen verengt und die Hand in der Tasche zur Faust geballt. Und dann seine Mutter, mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, aber doch froh ihn zu sehen. Und dann war da noch Regulus, jünger als er, natürlich, er war 10. Sein gesicht war fast leer, nur in seinen Augen war ein Ausdruck von Angst. Nicht Angst dass ihm schon etwas passiert war, sondern davor, was seine Eltern mit ihm anstellen würden... _

_Und davor hatte auch er, Sirius, Angst... Was würden sie dieses Mal tun...?_


	5. Schmerz und Liebe

Kapitel 5: Schmerz und Liebe

_Atais öffnete die Tür und packte Sirius am Kragen. Er funkelte ihn einen Moment wutentbrannt an, dann zog er ihn in den Keller. Mit einer wütenden Bewegung wirbelte er seinen Sohn durch die Luft und schmetterte ihn gegen die Wand. _

_Sirius keuchte vor Schmerz auf. Sein ganzer Rücken pochte und vor seinen Augen zogen flimmernde Sterne und Pünktchen ihre Kreise. _

_Er spürte wie eine Hand ihn am Hals an die Wand presste. Er röchelte. Sein Hals schien wie zugeschnürt. Er bekam zu wenig Luft. Er spürte den heißen Atem seines Vaters auf der Haut. Er schauderte._

„_Vater, bitte..." es war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, heißer..._

„_Ja, bitte? Wieso BITTE warst du nicht da? WIESO ist du zu spät gekommen?! Sag es mir..."_

„_... Zeit ...Vergessen...", presste Sirius Sirius heraus. Sein Blick verschwamm. Er ließ ihn los. Zu schwach um sich auf den Beinen zu halte glitt er an der schwarzen Wand herunter._

„_Die Zeit vergessen, natürlich. Mit wem hast du dich dies Mal abgegeben? Ein Muggel kann es ja nicht gewesen sein, vielleicht ein Schlammblut?" Seine Stimme war ruhig, aber der Hass in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. _

_Sirius presste wütend die Lippen auf einander._

„_Ich sehe du willst nicht sprechen? Gut, dann muss es eben anders gehen..." Er lächelte und richtete den Zauberstab auf die Schulter seines Sohnes._

_Sirius schrie auf. Er umklammerte seinen Arm. Blut quoll zwischen seinen Fingern hervor. Er wimmerte und krümmte sich vor Schmerz. Sein Blick verschwamm, wurde schwarz. Dann sah er gar nichts mehr. Nur noch sechs Wörter drangen in sein Gehirn vor. _

Lass es dir eine Lehre sein...

Caitlin saß an Sirius Bett und starrte besorgt ihren Freund hinab. Die letzten paar Sekunden hatte er sich im Schlaf hin und her geworfen, gewimmert. Jetzt lag er wieder ruhig.

Fast zu ruhig.

Sie traute dem Frieden nicht. Etwas hier war faul. Ein Albtraum dauerte länger als eine halbe Minute! Und danach wachte man verschwitzt auf und blieb nicht einfach regungslos liegen. Fast so als wäre man tot!

„Wie geht es ihm, Mom?"

Caitlin wandte den Blick von Sirius ab. Hinter ihm stand Chris, ruhig und gefasst, ja _cool_, wie es Sirius ausgedrückt hätte... Und doch... Er las die selbe Nervosität in seinen Augen, die selbe Angst.

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Er... wird's überstehen. Er ist stark, Chris."

Chris lächelte schwach und ließ sich auf der Bettkante nieder. Die Finger seiner Mutter strichen zärtlich über Sirius Haar. Dann griff sie nach seiner Hand. Sie hielt ihn. Ihr Daumen strich sanft über seinen Handrücken. „Ich vermisse dich so, Sirius Black..."

„Mom?"

Sie lächelte ihn an. „Was ist, Chris?"

„James... wacht nicht mehr auf. Seit drei Tagen..."

Sie nickte, als hätte sie nichts anderes erwartet.

„Mom! Er schläft nicht nur!"

Sie nickte. „Ich weiß. Er träumt sich durch sein Leben."

Chris runzelte die Stirn. „Wie das?"

„Ein simpler Zauber", erklärte sie, „der es einem ermöglicht Erlebtes in einem Traum noch einmal zu durchleben."

„Ach so." Chris nickte.

„Er ... er möchte Sirius noch einmal so nah sein, wie damals... Er hat ihn ebenso vermisst wie ich, Chris. Er will es nur nicht zugeben. Deshalb redet er nicht darüber. Aber er muss seine Gedanken noch einmal verarbeiten. Deshalb durch träumt er sie..."

„Und..." Er sah auf seinen Vater hinab, der immer noch still und blass auf dem Bett lag. „Was... was ist mit Dad?"

Cat wandte den Kopf. Ihr Blick glitt aus dem Fenster. Doch sie nahm es nicht einmal richtig wahr. „Dein Vater... Der Bogen gibt ihm die Erinnerungen wieder, die die Dementoren ihm genommen haben. Aber er muss sie noch einmal durchleben. Er liegt im selben Koma wie James. Und niemand vermag es sie zu wecken, bis der Traum beendet ist..."

„Also ist es wahr..." murmelte Chris. Gedanken verloren spielte er mit seinem kinnlangem, schwarzem Haar. Dann stand er auf. „ich... muss mit Reg reden, Mutter."

„Tu das." Sie lächelte ihn an. „Aber ich bleibe hier. Ich und Lily werden ebenfalls träumen..."

Chris sah sie einen Moment an, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Tut das. Jill, Juan, Ashlee, Kim und ich kommen schon zurecht..."

Dann verließ er ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.


	6. Retter und Verräter

Kapitel 6: Retter und Verräter

_Sirius öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Der Schmerz in seiner Schulter war betäubend. Er stöhnte leise. Verschwommen sah er wie jemand sich über ihn beugte._

„_Sirius?", die besorgte Stimme echote mehrfach in seinem Kopf, aber er erkannte sie._

„_Reg...", murmelte er. _

„_Ja, der bin ich." Reg sah ihn einen Moment einfach nur an, dann fragte er: „Wie... wie geht es dir, Bruder?"_

_Sirius lächelte matt. „Siehst ... du das nicht?"_

_Reg sah ihn an. „Wenn es dir so geht, wie du aussiehst, bist du schon tot..." _

_Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Haha."_

_Sein Bruder holte eine Flasche unter seinem Umhang hervor. „Du... solltest das trinken. Sonst... naja Hoghwarts könntest du dann wohl vergessen... Denkst du, wir schaffen es, dich in eine einigermaßen sitzende Position zu bringen?"_

_Sirius verzog das Gesicht und nickte. Er versuchte es zuerst alleine, sank jedoch fast sofort mit zusammen gepressten Zähnen und schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht zurück. _

_Reg sah ihn mitleidig an. „Gott, Sirius... Wie schaffst du es nur immer wieder dich in solche Situationen zu bringen?!"_

_Zusammen mit Reg schaffte er es dann aber doch sich auf zu setzten. Sein Rücken lehnte gegen die Wand, die Augen hielt er geschlossen. Sein Atem ging schnell und keuchend. Seine Schulter pochte und sendete Schmerz in jede Faser seines Körpers. „Gib... mir den Trank, Reg."_

_Sein Bruder sah ihn nur an. „Gott, Sirius..."_

„_Bitte"_

_Reg kniete neben seinem Bruder nieder, öffnete die Flasche und legte sie Sirius an die Lippen. „Trink, Bruder."_

_Sirius trank. Unwillkürlich verzog er das Gesicht. Wie fast alle Heiltränke schmeckte er grauenhaft. Trotz allem spürte er fast sofort die Wirkung. Der Schmerz ebte langsam ab, sein wurde Blick wieder klarer. Bald schon konnte er seinen verletzten arm wieder (fast) normal bewegen. Sicher, es tat weh, aber im Vergleich zu dem vor ein paar Sekunden... Im Vergleich _dazu _war es fast ein Himmel._

_Probehalber ballte er die Fäuste, streckte die Beine. Es ging. Mit einer raschen Bewegung war er auf den Beinen. „Danke, Regulus Black."_

„_Bitte, Sirius Black." Reg grinste seinen Bruder an. _

_Einen Moment standen sich die ähnlichen und doch so unähnlichen Brüder gegenüber, Auge in Auge. Betrachteten sich nur. Dann holte Reg tief Luft. „Mom und Dad wollen dich sehen."_

_Sirius Blick verdunkelte sich augenblicklich. „Deshalb also hast du es getan. Und ich dachte schon, dir läge wirklich etwas an mir. Anscheinend habe ich mich in dir getäuscht." Aprupt wandte er sich ab. Sollte er doch. Dieser miese kleine Zwerg! Diese stinkende Ratte! Von wegen er mochte ihn! Er war doch nur auf Lob von seinen Eltern aus! An _ihm _war ihm doch noch nie etwas gelegen! _

„_Danke für die Hilfe!", presste Sirius hervor. _

_Wütend stampfte er die Treppe hoch. Dieser Verlogene Idiot! Dieser Falsche Freund! Dieser, dieser ekliger, schleimiger Hund! Dieses _MISTSTÜCK!!

_Vor Zorn bebend betrat er das Esszimmer. _

_Seine Mutter schaute kurz auf. „Ah, Sirius. Bitte, sei so gut und zieh dich um..."_

_Er atmete tief durch und schluckte die scharfe Antwort hinunter, die ihm auf der Zunge lag. Dann sah er an sich herab. Und er musste zugeen, dass die Aufforderung berechtigt war. Er sah wirklich verboten aus: Die Kleidung halb verrissen und blutgetränkt, die Haut strtuzte nur so vor Dreck. „Gut, Mutter." Er drehte sich mit einem Ruck wieder um und ging in Sein Zimmer. _

_Jetzt wo er sich so im Spiegel betrachtete, merkte er erst wie schlimm er _wirklich _aussah: Das Haar, blutverklebt und schweißnass hing im wirr in die Stirn. Seine Kleidung schien kaum mehr als ein Fetzen zu sein. Und seine Haut... Er sah aus als hätte er in Blut gebadet... Und eigentlich hatte er das ja auch... in seinem eigenen Blut._

_Aber was ihm am meisten erschreckte, war sein Gesicht. Eingefallene Wangen, ringe unter den Augen, die Haut unter der Maske des Blutes blass und kränklich wirkend... Und der Ausdruck in seinen Augen verriet kaum mehr als Müdigkeit, schreckliche Müdigkeit._

_Sirius seufzte und wandte sich ab. Ja, er sah verdammt schlimm aus! Ja, er war verletzt! Na und?! Würde sich irgendjemand darum kümmern?! Ihnen war es doch egal was mit ihm passierte! Am besten er starb bevor er noch mehr Schande bringen konnte! So sahen sie es doch, oder?! Sie alle, seine Mutter, sein Vater, sein Bruder, Bellatrix, Malfoy, alle! Wen gab es denn, der nicht jubeln würde, wenn er tot war, unter der Erde, sich nie mehr rühren würde? Wen?!_

_Es war niemand!_

Doch! _, widersprach seine innere Stimme hitzig._

Und wen bitte?_, fragte sirius deprimiert_

Na wie wär's mit Andromeda, mit James? Und dort draußen muss es noch mehr geben, denen etwas an dir liegt!

Natürlich. So naiv bin ich nicht!

Nein, naiv nicht. Nur unheimlich DUMM!

Dumm ja? _Sirius schrie gegen seine innere Stimme an. _Und wer bitte soll das sein?! Wem sollte schon etwas an mir liegen?! An jemandem der weder ein Black, noch... noch... noch sonst irgendwas ist?! Ich bin ein NICHTS! Sieh es doch endlich ein.

Nein. _, erwiderte die Stimme, dann gab sie endlich Ruhe._

_Sirius ließ sich schweratmend auf sein Bett sinken. Die gerade noch geballte Hand entspannte sich. Sirius seufzte leise. Ein Freund. Sollte es wirklich etwas derartiges geben, in dieser Welt? Für ihn? Sollte es denn jemanden geben, der ihn einfach nur gern hatte, egal was er tat, welchen Mist er anstellte? _

_Es war unwahrscheinlich. Ein Traum. Ein Traum, und nichts weiter... Selbst Andromeda hatte ihn doch nur gerne, weil er seine Familie nicht mochte. Und James... er kannte ihn nicht einmal... jedenfalls nicht wirklich..._

_Mit einem kurzen Stöhnen erhob er sich und streifte sein Hemd ab._


	7. Auf nach Hoghwarts

Kapitel 7: Auf nach Hoghwarts

„_Hey Mom! Mom, Dad!" James fröhliches rufen drang durch alle Fugen des großen Hauses der Potters._

_Janet Potter drehte sich noch einmal um, stöhnte leise. „Was hast du denn, James?"_

„_Mom, Dad! Hoghwarts! Und ihr müsst doch schon in einer halben Stunde da sein, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht!"_

_Mit einem erschrockenen Schrei war Janet aus dem Bett. „Jack! JACK! JAAACK! HOGHWARTS! VERDAMMT DU BIST LEHRER, JACK! BEWEG GEFÄLLIGST DEINEN FAULEN HINTERN!"_

_Jack öffnete ein Auge. „Ach du bist es Janet... Komm doch noch ne Minute rein..."_

„_Noch ne Minute reinkommen?!" Sie sah ihren Mann an als wäre er verrückt geworden. Dann wandte wandte sie sich mit einem Ruck um und warf ihr langes, schwarzes Haar zurück. „Gut, dann sag ich eben Dumbledore, dass der so berühmte Jack Potter leider besseres zu tun hat als bei ihm Lehrer zu sein! Dass er lieber _faulenzt _als zu helfen!"_

_Jack setzte sich ruckartig auf. In seinen königsblauen Augen blitzte es auf. „_Das _wirst du nicht tun, meine Liebe."_

„_Nein." Sie grinste ihn an. „Jedenfalls nicht, wenn mein liebes Auror-schätzchen jetzt seinen faulen Hintern erhebt."_

„_Ah!" Jack stürzte sich auf seine Frau. Grinsend beobachtete James seine raufenden – raufenden? Wohl eher knutschenden! - Eltern. Eine Weile belustigte ihn der Anblick. Dann meinte er leise. „Na, ich geh dann mal."_

_Widerwillig löste Jack sich von Janet. „Wohin?"_

„_Na, zum Gleis 9 ¾! Ich bin verabredet!"_

_Janet war fast sofort auf den Beinen. „Mit wem?"_

„_Einem Freund. Sirius Blackwell heißt er. Wir haben uns in der Winkelgasse getroffen. Sirius ist einfach spitze. Voll cool mit seinen kinnlangen, schwarzen Haaren und den dunklen Augen. Er ist einfach..." Er unterbrach sich, als er merkte wie seine Eltern wenig begeisterte Blicke austauschten. „Was habt ihr denn?!"_

„_Nichts, nichts.", erwiderte sein Vater hastig. Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab und wechselte mit einer raschen Bewegung dessen die Kleidung. Er trug jetzt eine schwarze Hose, ein Weises Hemd, eine Griffindor-Krawatte (er würde dieses Jahr Hauslehrer von Griffindor sein.) und einen langen Zauberermantel, ebeso wie einen Spitzhut. „Gehn wir!"rief er dann bemüht fröhlich. _

_Sirius stand im Esszimmer, völlig ruhig und gelassen, und wartete auf seine Mutter, die immer noch mit Reg beschäftigt war. Zumindest äußerlich. Innerlich war er alles andere als ruhig. Die Nervosität, ja Angst vor diesem Treffen trieb ihn schier in den Wahnsinn. Was würden sie dieses Mal tun? Was hatte er dieses Mal falsch gemacht? Was war sein Fehler, in ihren Augen? _

_Er war sich fast sicher, dass dieses Treffen wieder in Schmerz enden würde, obgleich er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass es so schlimm sein würde als das letzte mal... Das war schier ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit, oder?_

„_Sirius, da bist du ja!"_

_Er drehte seinen Kopf. Seine Mutter, wie fast immer trug sie ihr lockiges schwarzes Haar in einem strengen Dutt, ihr obgleich fein geschnittenes Gesicht wirkte streng und ein wenig arrogant. Nichts desto __trotz atmete Sirius erleichtert auf. Wenn seine Mutter ihm etwas tun wollte, würde ihr Gesicht _Wut _zeigen, nicht nur Arroganz... _

„_Guten Tag, Mutter..." Er sah sie nicht an, starrte unentwegt aus dem Fenster. Er wollte dort draußen sein, jetzt schon, mit An und James herum tollen..._

„_Sirius." Sie schob ihren Zeige- und Mittelfinger unter Sirius Kinn und hob es leicht an. „Ich bin stolz auf dich, mein Sohn." _

_Sirius sah seine Mutter verwirrt an. „Wieso?"_

„_Das gestern war eine Probe, Sirius, nur jene die überleben, dürfen weiterleben. Und du hast es besser überstanden als ich gedacht habe..." Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn, und murmelte etwas. Sein Haar fiel herunter. _

_Sirius Hand fuhr über sein Haar, Stoppeln. Es waren nur noch Stoppeln. „Das... ist nicht dein ernst oder?"_

„_Natürlich ist es das! Jeder wahre Black trägt diese Frisur, wenn es nach Hoghwarts kommt!"_

_Sirius schnaubte verächtlich, sagte aber nichts._

„_Wir gehen wie mit Flohpulver zum Bahnhof von Kings Cross."_

„_Gut, ich gehe." Er packte seinen Koffer Nahm eine Hand voll Flohpulver aus der Schale auf dem Kaminsims und warf sie in die Flammen. Dann trat er selbst, samt seinem Koffer hinein, rief laut und deutlich „KINGS CROSS!" und war auch schon in den wirbelnden Flammen verschwunden._

_Lily__ drückte ihren Vater fest an sich. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Dad..." Tränen standen ihr in den Augen. Sie löste sich, rannte zu ihrer Mutter und presste auch sie an sich. _

„_Hey, __Lily__, wir sehen uns doch in den Sommerferien wieder... Über Weihnachten musst du ja leider in Hoghwarts bleiben, wie den Vater dir bereits gesagt hat..." __Laura__Evans__ sah ihre Tochter einen Moment lang stumm an, dann strich sie ihr übers Haar. „Geh."_

_Und Robert fügte grinsend hinzu: „Und hör' auf zu heulen – das macht sonst einen schlechten Eindruck bei den Jungs!"_

_Lily__ sah ihren Vater entrüstet an. Die Tränen waren wie weggewischt. _

_Laura__ sah ihren Mann strafend an. „__Rob__, du bringst sie noch auf falsche Gedanken! Sie soll doch nicht jetzt schon... Sie ist noch so jung!"_

_Lily__ schüttelte sich. „Ich hab nix mit Jungs am Kragen, __Mom__, echt nicht. Sind viel zu nervig..." Sie warf ihrem Vater ein freches Grinsen zu, dann packte sie ihren Koffer und verschwand in der Menge. _

_Mühsam zog sie ihr Gepäck hinter sich her. Hier war der Zug. Sie versuchte ihren Koffer hinein zu heben, sank jedoch gleich mit einem Keuchen zurück. Er war viel zu schwer! Wie sollte sie den denn je nach Hoghwarts kriegen, wenn sie ihn noch nicht einmal in den Express hinein bekam!_

„_Braucht hier vielleicht jemand Hilfe?"_

_Lily__ wirbelte herum. Vor ihr stand ein groß gewachsener Junge von etwa 12, 13 Jahren. Er hatte schwarzes Haar, das in allen Richtungen von seinem Kopf ab stand und haselnussbraune Augen. Außerdem trug er eine runde Nickelbrille. Obwohl der Junge für sein Alter recht groß war, war er keines Wegs schlaksig, sondern wirkte trotz allem recht muskulös. _

„_Und?" Auf seinen Zügen breitete sich ein charmantes Lächeln aus. „Darf ich der jungen Dame behilflich sein?"_

_So er wollte ihr behilflich sein? Gut. Dann sollte er es. „Ja, du darfst." Sie erwiderte sein Lächeln, doch als er nach dem Koffer greifen wollte, meinte sie nur: „Und zwar am besten damit, indem du dich nie wieder blicken lässt!" mit einer geschickten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabs Levitierte sie ihren Koffer in den Waggon. Was für ein blöder Junge..._

_Das finden eines leeren Waggons stellte sich als weitaus schwieriger heraus, als das Abschütteln dieses Idioten. Schließlich fand sie Severus in einem fast leeren Abteil. Außer ihm war nur noch ein Junge mit schwarzem, äußerst kurzem Haar darin, dem offensichtlich ziemlich langweilig war, denn er ließ beständig seinen Zauberstab in der Luft kreisen und starrte an die Decke._

_Freudig riss sie die Tür auf . „Sev! Hi!"_

_Severus strahlte sie an. „Hey Lil! Und wie geht's?"_

„_Super, dir?"_

„_Auch." Sie grinste und ignorierte die Schnute die Sevs Gast zog. Offenbar wurde er nicht gerne ignoriert. Na, ihr sollte 's Recht sein... _

„_Und was passiert in letzter Zeit?" Sev sah sie erwartungsvoll an._

_Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Abgesehen davon, dass __Petunia__ und ich uns in letzter Zeit nur noch gestritten haben? Nein, nichts... War n' wenig langweilig ohne dich in den letzten drei Wochen..."_

„_Und ich find 's langweilig hier zu sitzen und so geflissentlich ignoriert zu werden." _

_Lily drehte sich um. Der Junge grinste sie an. Irgendwie erinnerte sie dieses Grinsen an ... vorhin... Sie seufzte. „dann sag doch einfach was!"_

„_Wenn du willst..." Er lachte leise._

_Die Tür ging auf. Es war er... Der IDIOT von vorhin. Wahrscheinlich war der nur da um sie weiter zu nerven! _

_James öffnete die Tür, warf einen einzigen kurzen Blick auf Sirius und prustete los. Sirius mit kurzen Haaren! Das sah einfach zu komisch aus! Als er sich halbwegs erholt hatte, fragte er:_

„_Bei welchem (hahaha) Frisör warst du denn (hahaha), Sirius?"_

_Sein Blick verdunkelte sich schlagartig. Er nuschelte etwas, wovon James nur: „Nicht... kein... Schnitt..." verstand._

„_Wie bitte?" fragte er betont höflich. Sirius Gesichtsfarbe änderte ich sehr schnell von weiß zu rot. „Ich war nicht beim Frisör, außer du möchtest meine Mutter als Frisöse bezeichnen. Und das hier", er deutete auf die Stoppel auf seinem Kopf, „war ein Zwangsschnitt."_

„_Oh... mir geht ein Licht auf..." James ließ sich grinsend neben Sirius nieder. Der schaute immer noch so finster vor sich hin. „__Hey__, Siri! Hör auf so vor dich hin zu starren!"_

„_Würdest du das nicht wenn du so nach Hoghwarts kommen würdest?!", entgegnete Sirius düster..._

„_Ach das..." James grinste. „Sollen wir ein wenig nachhelfen, damit dir die Mädels wieder in Scharen hinterher laufen, was?"_

„_Nein. Ich hätte nur gerne wieder meine kinnlangen Haare zurück..." _

„_Ach, wieso hast du das nicht gleich gesagt!" James lachte richtete den Zauberstab auf Sirius und murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Sirius Haare wuchsen, binnen einer Sekunde waren sie schon bis auf die Höhe seiner Augen gekrochen und sie krochen weiter. Erst als sie bis zu seinem Kinn reichten hörten sie auf zu wachsen. „Und? Ist es dir so Recht?"_

„_Es könnte nicht besser sein, mein Freund!" Jetzt grinste auch Sirius. _

_Lily__ seufzte. „OK, Jungs. Habt ihr jetzt genug rumgeblödelt?"_

„_Rumgeblödelt?", wiederholte Sirius mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Haben wir das denn? Eigentlich wollte ich nur meine alte Frisur zurück haben und er hat sie mir angeboten und ... nun da konnte ich einfach nicht __widerstehen..."_

_Sie knirschte mit den Zähnen. „OK. Wenn ihr meint..."_

_Sirius und James grinsten sie nur an. „Wir meinen!"_

„_Oh GOTT! Na gut. Wie heißt ihr eigentlich?"_

„_James __Potter__" James grinste sie an und fuhr sich mit gespreizten Fingern durchs Haar._

„_Sirius __Blackwell__" erwiderte Sirius. _Er _grinste nicht. James merkte wie der andere, ihm unbekannte Junge Sirius regelrecht mit Blicken aufspießte. Er misstraute ihm..._

„_Wie heißt ihr?"_

„_Evans__Lily__Evans__" antwortete __Lily__ schnell. „Und das ist __Severus__ Snape."_

_Eine Weile sagte niemand etwas, dann räusperte sich __Lily._

„_Ja?" James sah sie an._

„_Ich habe gehört es gibt... Häuser... in Hoghwarts. Was für _Häuser _sind das und wer kommt wo hin?", fragte Lily zögernd. _

„_Ach das... Es gibt vier Häuser in Hoghwarts, die natürlich mehr der 'Familie' entsprechen, als einem wirklichen 'Haus' . Ihre Namen sind Griffindor, Ravenclaw, Huffelpuff und Slytherin, so wie auch die Namen der vier Gründer gelautet haben..."_

„_Und... in welche Häuser wollt ihr?"_

„_Slytherin.", antwortete Snape sofort. _

„_Slytherin?!", wiederholte James ungläubig. „Wer will schon nach Slytherin? I denke, ich würde gehen, du?" er lachte und stieß Sirius mit dem Ellenbogen an. Sirius lächelte nicht einmal. _

„_Meine ganze Familie war in Slytherin...", murmelte er leise._

„_Ich werd' verrückt! Und ich dachte schon du wärst in Ordnung!"_

_Sirius grinste. „Naja, wer weiß? Vielleicht brech' ich ja die Tradition? Wo würdest du hinkommen, wenn du die Wahl hättest?" _

_James schwang ein unsichtbares Schwert. „'Griffindor, wo jene leben, die mutig sind im Herzen!', wie mein __Dad._

_Snape gab ein kleines abwertendes Geräusch von sich . _

_James drehte sich um und sah ihn mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen an. „Hast du ein Problem damit?"_

„_Nein." Er erwiderte seinen Blick hartnäckig. „Wenn du lieber muskulös als klug bist..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. _

_Lily stand auf, warf Sirius und James einen blitzenden Blick zu, dann meinte sie zu Snape gewandt. „Suchen wir uns ein anderes Abteil, Sev."_

_Van den beiden anderen kam ein enttäuschtes „Oooooooo", als __Lily__ und Snape das Abteil verließen._

_Die Abteiltür öffnete sich und ein groß gewachsenes Mädchen mit hüftlangen, leicht gelockten, schwarzen Haaren streckte den Kopf hinein._

„_Andromeda!", rief Sirius erfreut. „Hey!"_

„_Hi Sirius! Wie geht's?" Sie musterte ihn scharf, offenbar prüfte sie ihn, ob auch _wirklich _alles in Ordnung __war._

_Der Angesprochene zuckte nur lässig mit den Schultern und warf das Haar zurück. „Wird schon in Ordnung sein, nich?" Er grinste sie frech an. _

_Sie hob die Augenbrauen und sah ihn an. „Wenn du meinst..." Dann (endlich!) wandte sie den Blick von Sirius ab. „Sorry James. Ich war so beschäftigt mit meinem lieben Cousin hier... Tut mir echt leid... Aber ... ich hoffe du verzeist mir?"_

„_Natürlich!" In James Augen blitzte es fröhlich auf. „Wie sollte man einem so hübschen Mädchen nicht verzeihen?"_

_Sie grinste. „Bin ich das?" Sie warf ihr dunkles Haar zurück und lacht leise. „Wie dem auch sei, eigentlich bin ich nur hier, um euch zu sagen, dass es an der Zeit ist euch um zu ziehen. Wir sind in gut zehn Minuten da."_

„_Schon?" Sirius atmete laut aus. „Und ich dachte wir wären erst kurz nach London..."_

_Alle lachten. _

_Sirius grinste seiner Cousine zu. „Dann geh mal. Wir sind Jungs, meine Liebe, also, mach, das du Leine ziehst!" Er wedelte in der Luft. _

_Mit einem letzten Grinsen, verschwand sie durch die Tür... _


	8. Die Einteilung

Kapitel 8: Die Einteilung

_Sirius trat aus dem Zug. Sofort hörte er eine dunkle Stimme die über den verlassene, kleinen Bahnhof dröhnte. „Erstklässler, hier lang! Alle hinter mir her! Erstklässler!" Er sah sich nach der Quelle der Rufe an, und da entdeckte er sie. Es war ein Mann – ein Riese von einem Mann! Er war bestimmt 1 ein-halb mal so groß wie ein sehr großer Mann, breitschultrig und mit buschigem Bart und Haaren, die praktisch sein Gesamtes Gesicht verdeckten und ihn das Aussehen eines Wilden verliehen. _

_James trat neben ihn und pfiff leise durch die Zähne als er den Hünen erblickte. „Na da brauchen wir keine Angst vor Einbrechern haben, was? Bei dem Wildhüter..."_

_Sirius lachte. „Nein, das braucht man wirklich nicht..." Zügigen Schrittes folgte er dem Riesen. Er zählte die Zeit nicht, aber es mussten gut zwanzig Minuten vergangen sein, bis er anhielt. „Wartet hier. Ich... muss noch was erledigen..." Für eine kurze weile ließ er sie allein, dann flammte ein Licht auf und er winkte sie heran. _

_Es war atemberaubend, sein erster Blick auf Hoghwarts. Das Schloss war gewaltiger als er es sich je vorgestellt hatte. Die vielen Türme ragten hoch in den Himmel. Und obwohl das Schloss so gewaltig und prunkvoll war schien es doch auf ihre ganz eigene Art und Weise schlicht... Sirius trat noch einen Schritt vor um das Wunderwerk genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. _

_Sein Fuß war nass._

_Er sah hinunter und merkte, dass er in einer Pfütze stand er trat einen Schritt zurück und besah sich das Wasser genauer. Es war tatsächlich eine Pfütze – aber eine _sehr _große... Um genau zu sein war sie ein gigantischer See, der gut ein drittel des Geländes von Hoghwarts beanspruchte... _

„_Sirius!"_

_Er wandte den Kopf. In gut 10 Meter Entfernung war ein kleiner Steg an dem gut 15 mittelgroße Ruderboote befestigt waren. In einem der Boote saß James zusammen mit 2 Mädchen. Das eine erkannte sie Sofort. Schlank, mittelgroß, rotes, leicht gewelltes, hüftlanges Haar. Evans. Das war eindeutig Lily Evans. Und das andere... Er kannte sie nicht, doch sein Herzschlag machte allein bei ihrem Anblick einen Salto rückwärts._

_So weit er es erkennen konnte hatte sie dunkles, Haar, das ihr in sanften wellen um die Schultern lief. Auch sie war schlank, jedoch ein wenig größer als Evans. Und ihre Augem... _

_Betont lässig ging er zu den Booten hinüber und sprang dann hinein, sodass die Mädchen erschrocken auf kreischten und das kleine Schiffchen bedrohlich schaukelte. Dann ließ er sich ganz gelassen neben James nieder. Jetzt konnte er auch das Mädchen genauer betrachten. Es hatte große, dunkelbraune Rehaugen, die in unschuldig ansahen. Er konnte diesem Mädchen nichts Böses zutrauen... _

„_Und, wer bist du?", fragte er schließlich._

„_Caitlin, Caitlin White. Du?"_

„_Sirius Blackwell...", erwiderte er und wandte den Blick auf den See hinaus. _

„_Wisst ihr wie es bei Auswahl zu Gange geht?", fragte James plötzlich. _

_Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern, sagte aber nichts. Ein Gedanke bedrängte sein Gehirn. Er würde sicher aufgerufen werden, wenn man ihn das Haus einteilte... Er würde sicher nach Slytherin kommen, immerhin war er ein Black. Und genau das würde James dann erfahren. Ob er es wollte oder nicht... _

_Sollte er es ihm vielleicht jetzt schon sagen. Sein Blick glitt hinüber zu seinem Freund. Er stellte sich vor wie James regieren würde, konnte seine Augen schon aufblitzen sehen. Nein. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Es ging nicht... _

_Die große Halle war rappelvoll besetzt, als die Erstklässler sie betraten. Die Kerzen, die über dem Saal schwebten warfen flackerndes Licht an die Wände und die Decke, die den Himmel über ihnen Zeigte war dunkel und sternenklar._

_Sirius ging neben James her. Er zitterte vor Angst. Was würde James dazu sagen, dass er ein Black war? Und noch dazu in Slytherin... Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass James nach Gryffindor kommen würde... Es passte einfach zu ihm... _

„_So! Wenn ihr aufgerufen werdet, setzt ihr euch jetzt alle auf diesen Stuhl und setzt den Hut auf. Aber erst wartet ab!" unterbrach ihn eine ruhige, warme Stimme, die sehr an James erinnerte. Er wusste sofort, dass es Jack Potter sein musste, James Vater._

_Er reckte den Kopf um zu sehen was jetzt geschah, und bemerkte einen zerschlissenen, alten Spitzhut auf dem Stuhl liegen. Dann, plötzlich, öffnete sich ein Schlitz knapp oberhalb der Hutprempe und der Hut _

_begann zu singen:_

_So liebe Leut,_

_hier bin ich denn,_

_Der alte, sprechende Hut._

_Seit je her teile ich die Kind,_

_seit Slytherin und Gryffindor,_

_und Ravenclaw und Huffelpuuff _

_noch Freund waren noch miteinand'_

_Nach Ravenclaw kam die,_

_in Kopf und Hand lern' geschwind._

_Nach Gryffindor,_

_wo Mut im Herze herrschen vor._

_Nach Slytherin auch teilt sie ein,_

_wenn mögen sie List, Tücke._

_Nach Huffelpuff schließlich, _

_kam jener, der sinst nicht anders passt. _

_So teilte ich sie ein,_

_seit Hoghwarts Gründer Tagen._

_Tosender Beifall folgte. Sirius seufzte. Gleich würde die Auswahl beginnen... _

„_Sirius Black!" James wandte den Blick und sah Sirius an. „Das bist doch nicht du, oder?" Sirius presste die Lippen zusammen. „Erklär' ich dir später." Unter James zunehmend zorniger werdendem Blick ging er hinüber zum Stuhl, packte den Hut und zog ihn auf den Kopf. Sofort rutschte er ihm über die Augen. _

_Betont lässig setzte er sich._

Ein Black, also..._ , sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf. _

Ja, und? Tu's doch wie bei allen! Steck mich doch nach Slytherin!

Nach Slytherin? _Der Hut lachte._ Nein, mein Junge. Du bist nicht wie sie. Du hast viel mehr Mut. Du gehörst nach

„_Griffindor!", rief der Hut für alle hörbar aus._

_Sirius klappte der Mund auf. Einen Moment lang blieb er nur regungslos sitzen. Er konnte es nicht fassen. _

_Er in Griffindor! Nicht in Slitherin... _

_Dann flüsterte er ein heißeres Danke und stand auf um sich zu den Griffindors zu setzen. Der (eher mäßige, natürlich er war immer noch ein Black) Beifall klang schnell ab. Sein Blick striff ein paar der Gesichter... Und bei weitem nicht alle Blicke schienen ihm gut gesinnt... _

_Er ließ sich neben Andromeda nieder. Seine Cousine grinste in frech an. „Noch ein Black in Griffindor, was? Und wie fühlt sich's an?"_

_Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht... Na wenns meine Eltern erfahren, dann Gnade mir Gott..."_

_Andromeda sah ihn nur an. „Na so schlimm wird's hoffentlich nicht werden..."_

„_So schlimm wird's nicht werden?!" Sirius schnaubte. „An, du kennst meine Eltern. Die brauchen keinen Grund um... du weißt schon... Ich will gar nicht wissen wie es ist, wenn sie einen haben..."_

_Sie legte ihm den Arm um die Schulter und sah ihn sanft an. „Ich weiß, dass du das schaffst, Sirius. Und ich helfe dir und James..."_

„_James tut gar nichts!" Von hinten kam er angstapft, unter tosendem Beifall und mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen. „Blackwell, ja? _Blackwell!! _Lass das WELL lieber weg, so gut bist du nämlich nicht!"_

„_James bitte..." Sirius hielt James am Kragen fest. „Bitte, hör mir doch zu!"_

„_Dir zuhören?! Wozu denn?! Noch einmal verdrehst du mir den Kopf nicht, BLACK!" _

_Sirius schluckte. „James, hättest du mich auch nur eines weiteren Blickes gewürdigt, wenn ich dir die Wahrheit ins Gesicht gesagt hätte? Du weißt die Antwort. Und genau deshalb habe ich gelogen. Aber ich sage dir: Ich bin mehr Potter als Black, wenn du es an meinem Charakter misst."_

„_Mehr POTTER als Black, klar! Wenn du ein Potter wärst dann wärst du eine SCHANDE FÜR DIE GESAMTE FAMILIE, Black."_

_Alle wandten sich zu ihnen. James riss sich los und setzte sich neben ... Lily Evans..._

_Sirius sank langsam auf die Bank zurück, das Gesicht wie versteinert. Kein Muskel regte sich in seinem Gesicht und nur Andromeda konnte den Schmerz aus seinen Augen lesen. _

_Übelkeit stieg in ihm auf , einen Moment saß er noch da, dann stand er auf, sagte Andromeda kurz er müsse aufs Klo. Dann stand er auf, ging hinaus. Es kam einer Flucht gleich, Flucht vor den vielem Missbilligenden Blicken._

_Er ging tatsächlich auf die Toilette. Aber nicht um sein Geschäft zu erledigen..._


	9. Chapter Freunde und Feinde

Kapitel 9: Freunde und Feinde...

_Sirius stützte sich auf den Waschbeckenrand. Er zitterte am ganzen Leib. Tränen benetzten seine Wangen. James ein Freund, ganz klar... Er war so verdammt naiv... _

_Der stechende Schmerz in seiner Schulter setzte wieder ein. Er schloss die Augen. Dann kam es. Er erbrach sich über den Beckenrand, erbrach sich bis nur noch Magengalle heraus kam, dann brach er zitternd neben dem Becken zusammen. _

_Er wusste nicht mehr wie lange er schon so am Boden gelegen hatte, bis die Tür aufging. Er hörte die Schritte, betete, dass es nicht James oder ein Slytherin oder schlimmer noch, ein Lehrer war. _

_Jemand beugte sich über ihn. Er blickte in bernsteinfarbene Augen umramt von einem sanften vernarbtem Gesicht. Es war ein Junge mit hellbraunem Haar. Und sein Blick war voller Mitleid. „Wie geht es dir?", fragte der Junge._

_Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schloss die Augen._

„_Brillant, wie ich sehe..." der junge lachelte leicht. „Andromeda sucht dich schon..."_

_Sirius erwiderte nichts. Er hatte nichts anderes erwartet._

„_Es war wegen James, oder?"_

_Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und rappelte sich auf._

_James. James Potter._

_Oh ja, es war wegen ihm gewesen. Potter. Wie hatte er sich nur so sehr in einem Menschen täuschen können? Aber das würde er gegenüber von dem anderen ganz bestimmt nicht zugeben._

„_Sirius?"_

_Er sah auf, wieder striff sein Blick den des Anderen. _

„_Ich versteh ihn nicht... ehrlich... Ich meine... Du hast ihm doch nichts getan, oder?" Remus sah ihn unsicher an._

_Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wenn man davon absieht, dass ich ihm erzählt habe, dass ich Blackwell hieße... Nein... Gott, versteh doch: Sein einziges Problem mit mir ist mein Nachname!"_

_Remus sah ihn nur an, dann schüttelte er den Kopf. „Wie man nur einen Menschen allein nach seinem Namen bewerten kann..."_

„_Tja, bei anderen Menschen tut er es ja auch nicht – bei welchen namens Black schon.", meinte Sirius nur bitter. Leiser fügte er noch hinzu: „Wo er bei den meisten noch nicht einmal Unrecht hat..."_

„_Du bist ein Rebell?" Es war mehr eine Feststellung als eine Frage._

„_Ein Rebell, ja. Glaub mir, kein ordentlicher Black wäre freiwillig in Griffindor. Und sei es als Spion. Dem eintsprechend: Ein _ordentlicher _Black bin ich auf keinen Fall..." Ganz leise fügte er hinzu: „Am liebsten wäre ich gar keiner von ihnen."_

_Der Junge sah ihn mitleidig an, dann meinte er: „Wir sollten hoch gehen... Es ist bald Nachtruhe, dann dürfen wir nicht mehr hier draußen sein..."_

_Sirius nickte. Mit dem Ärmel fuhr er sich über den Mund und wischte die letzten Reste seines Erbrochenen weg. „Ja, wir sollten... Aber... ähm... dein Name...?"_

„_... ist Remus Lupin.", vervollständigte er. _

_Damit ging er voraus und Sirius folge ihm._

_Sirius öffnete die Tür. _

_Alle schauten auf. Es waren drei Jungen. Ein kleiner Junge mit strohblondem Haar, der ihn ein wenig an eine Ratte erinnerte. Der Zweite mit dunkelbraunem Haar, grauen Augen und schlanken Zügen. Er sah gut aus und... älter als 11... Beide betrachteten ihn neugierig und auch ein wenig misstrauisch, aber nicht feindselig... Zumindest noch nicht... Denn mit James (als dritten Jungen) im gleichen Zimmer..._

_Und der schaute alles andere als freundlich..._

_Sirius seufzte und ließ sich auf eines der Beiden Freien Betten fallen (dem, das weiter von James... Potter ... entfernt war...) Remus setzte sich auf das Nebenbett und wollte ihm gerade Gute Nacht sagen, als er merkte, dass Sirius schon schlief..._

_Remus grinste über das Verhalten des jungen Blacks. In einem war er sich mit James einig: Sirius war nicht ganz normal... Und er verbarg etwas..._

_Er ging zu Sirius Bett hinüber, zog ihm die Schuhe aus und deckte ihn zu._

_Mit einem letzten Blich auf Sirius schlanken Körper zog er den Vorhang zu und machte sich ans Auspacken seines Koffers._


	10. Der Rote Brief

Kapitel 10: Der rote Brief

_Sirius öffnete die Augen und war – wie immer – schlagartig hell wach. Einen Moment lang lag er noch so da, dann stütze er sich auf die Ellenbogen und zog den Vorhang auf. Einen moment lang war er ehrlich überrascht vor dem Fenster nicht den gewohnten, düsteren Grimmaultplatz zu sehen._

_Er grinste über seinenmerkwürdigen Gedanken._

_Natürlich war er nicht im Grimmaultplatz. Das hier war der Jungenschlafsaal der Griffindor-Erstklässler. _

_Von denen war er ja nun einer..._

_Er fragte sich ehrlich was seine Eltern sagen würden wenn sie wüssten..._

_Ein Klopfen._

_Sirius blickte wieder zum Fenster._

_Er lächelte. Vor dem Fenster saß Christopher... Regs Eule... _

_Er öffnete das Fenster und erstarrte._

_Ja, die Eule hatte einen Brief dabei..._

_Ein KNALLROTEN..._

_Sirius seufzte. Soviel dazu..._

_Er schloss die Augen, dann riss er den Brief auf._

_SIRIUS BLACK!! WIE KANNST DU ES WAGEN!! GRIFFINDOR!! G R I F F I N D O R!! DU MIESER ELENDER BLUTSVERÄTER!! WARTE NUR, BIS DU NACH HAUSE KOMMST; DANN KANNST DU ABER WAS ERLEBEN!! UND WEHE, DU KOMMST NICHT IN DEN WEIHNACHTSFERIEN!! _B L U T S V E R Ä T E R!! DU BIST EINE S C H A N D E F Ü R D I E G E S A M T E F A M I L I E!!

_Sirius seufzte und stellte sich innerlich auf einen zweite Wutausbruch ein... Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er halb Hoghwarts aufgeweckt hatte – das hieß der Brief hatte das getan... Und es war 6 Uhr morgens und SONNTAG..._

„_Was war _das_?" James Potters müde Stimme drang vom anderen Zimmerende zu ihm hinüber._

„_Das war meine Mutter, Potter. Ach wie ich sie doch liebe!" Der Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme war unüberhörbar. „Du siehst: Meine Familie ist perfekt."_

_Dann stand er auf, die verwirrten Blicke seiner Zimmergenossen geflissentlich ignorierend._

_Lily richtete sich auf. Stirnrunzelnd sah sie zu ihren Mitschülerinnen hinüber. Doch weder, Cat, noch Mary, oder Alex(andra) sagten etwas zu der wütenden, schrillen Frauenstimme._

_Endlich unterbrach sie die Stille. „Was... was war das? Es klang nach einer Frau..."_

„_Das war ein Heuler.", sagte Cat nur. „Und ich wette mein Leben, dass dieser Brief an Black gerichtet war."_

_Lily runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist ein Heuler und wieso bitte sollte er ausgerechnet an Black gerichtet sein?"_

„_Ein Heuler ist ein ein roter Brief, der dich anbrüllt...Und explodiert, wenn du ihn nicht schnell öffnest..."_

_Sie machte eine kurze Pause. „Das mit Black: Nun, Black__ stammt__ aus einer alten Reinblütigen Familie. __Einer Familie, die sehr viel Wert darauf legt, dass sie _'reinblütig' _sind." Eine weile sagte sie nichts, dann fügte sie, sehr viel leiser, hinzu: „Sie hassen Muggelgebürtige, Lily. Sie bringen Hexen und Zauberer um, nur weil sie die Falschen Eltern haben. Es gibt nur ein Haus in Hoghwarts, das sie achten: Slytherin. Und sie hassen Griffindor."_

_Lily runzelte nur noch mehr die Stirn, sagte aber nichts mehr. _


	11. Wo der Mut siegt

Kapitel 11: Wo der Mut siegt

_James stieg die Treppen hinunter, tief in Gedanken._

_Black... _

_Ja, es war tatsächlich Sirius Black, der ihm durch den Kopf geisterte..._

_Wieso... wieso hatte er diesen Heuler bekommen...? War er vielleicht irklich kein Spion? Aber nein... wahrscheinlich war der nur so gewesen, um das ganze realer wirken zu lassen... Also zu betonen, dass er eben kein Spion war (obwohl er in wahrheit einer war...)... Doch wieso hatte dann Blacks Stimme so verdammt bitter geklungen? Konnte Black... aber natürlich konnte Black gut schauspielern. Alle Blacks konnten das. Wie sonst schafften sie es alle möglichen Leute auf ihre Seite zu ziehen?_

_Von vorne waren Stimmen zu hören, aber er merkte sie kaum. Was störte ihn schon das Geratsche der anderen Schüler._

„_... verdammt sag es endlich, du hirnverbrannter Idiot!"_

_James stockte. Er hatte diese Stimme schon einmal gehört. Das war Malfoy!_

_Leise schlich er weiter, schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke._

_Dort stand er, Malfoy, Sirius an die Wand gepresst hielt er ihm den Zauberstab an die Brust. _

„_Verdammt Malfoy, ich weiß es doch selbst nicht!", presste Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor. _

_In Malfoys Augen blitzte es wütend auf. „Lügner zischte er. Mit einer einzigen wütenden Bewegung knallte er Sirius mit voller Wucht gegen die Wand. Sirius stöhnte vor Schmerz auf. James sah, wie sein Blick trüber wurde und augenblicklich und unfreiwillig tat er ihm leid. _

_Sirius hob den Kopf. „Selbst wenn... ich es wüsste, Malfoy... dir würde ich es bestimmt nicht sagen..." Sirius Stimme klang merkwürdig schwach._

_Malfoy knurrte bedrohlich und machte Anstalten ihn noch einmal gegen die Wand zu schleudern._

_Aber das war zu viel für James. Mit einem Ruck riss er sich aus der Starre und sprang aus seinem Versteck. „Lass ihn in Frieden, Malfoy, er hat dir nichts getan!"_

_Malfoy ließ vor Erstaunen Sirius Fallen, der an der Wand herunter glitt._

„_Ah. Hast also schon Freunde gefunden, was Black? Na wenn das nicht den Widersacher ist... Potter, nicht wahr?"_

„_Er ist nicht... mein Freund!", erklang es dumpf von Sirius._

„_Malfoy wandte sich wieder zu Sirius. „So? Nicht dein Freund? Und wieso will er dich dann retten? Verrätst du mir das einmal?"_

_James zog die Augenbraue hoch. „Vielleicht Malfoy, weil er ein Griffindor ist und ich ein Griffindor bin und weil Griffindors mutig sind und sich nicht gegenseitig im Stich lassen, so wie ihr Slytherins?"_

„_Aah! Ich verstehe! Also würdest du mich auch retten, wenn ich in Griffindor wäre und in so einer verzwickten Lage wie Black momentan?" _

„_Nein Malfoy. Dich nicht. Weil du dich nämlich nicht wie ein Griffindor aufführst, ganz im Gegenteil zu deinem Cousin. So einem Arschloch wie dir, Malfoy helfe ich nicht!"_

„_So!" Malfoys Augen waren bedrohlich zusammengepresst. „Und du wirst auch ihn nicht retten! Weil nämlich..."_

„_... das eine Familienangelegenheit ist und die geht POTTERS nun wirklich nichts an!", ergänzte eine kalte Mädchenstimme._

„_Bellatrix...", stöhnte Sirius. _

„_Ach ja? Also geht's mich nichts an, dass Sirius mehr tot als lebendig da liegt? Eurer Meinung nach soll ich also einfach vorbei gehen und so tun als wäre nichts?! Nun, eurer eins würde das vermutlich tun! Ich nicht! Denn dann wäre ich kein Griffindor! Was wollt ihr überhaupt von ihm?!"_

„_Das..."  
_

„_... würde ich auch gern wissen!" Ein Mädchen mit langem schwarzen Haaren schritt die Treppe hinunter in der Hand den gezückten Zauberstab. _

„_An!", riefen James und Sirius wie aus einem Mund._

„_Ja, An.", sie lächelte, dann wandte sie sich Malfoy und Bellatrix zu und ihr Blick wurde schlagartig viel düsterer. „Was wollt ihr von Sirius? Wenn ihr wissen wollt, wieso er nicht in Slytherin ist: Weil er kein so ein Idiot ist, wie ihr Slytherins!"_

„_Eigentlich hatten wir von seiner Mutter den Auftrag, ihn ein wenig 'ran zunehmen' , wo sie doch nicht da ist!", meinte Bellatrix mit einem süffisanten Lächeln_

„_Ihn ... ein wenig ran zunehmen?!", wiederholte An. Ihr Blick glitt zu Sirius, der immer noch an der Wand lehnte und dessen Kleidung zunehmend feuchter und _röter _wurde. „Das also nennst du ein wenig ran nehmen...? Hat sie gesagt ihr sollt ihn foltern oder was?"_

_Bellatrix trat einen Schritt auf ihre Schwester zu. „Andromeda, ich warne dich!"_

„_Wovor? Ich habe keine Angst vor dir! Und verdammt Malfoy, lass Sirius und James in Frieden!"_

„_Wieso denn bitte?"_

„_Weil ich sonst Professor Dumbledore einige äußerst unangenehme Dinge erzählen müsste, fürchte ich!" Alle Köpfe wandten sich um. Mitten im Gang stand Jack Potter, mit blitzenden Augen. „Malfoy, lassen sie James los und hören sie auf der Stelle auf Mr Black mit ihrem Zauberstab zu bedrohen! Zauberstäbe weg, allesamt! Mr Malfoy, Ms Bellatrix Black, sie haben es erfolgreich geschafft ihr Haus schon zu Anfang des Jahres in den Minusbereich zu treiben! 75 Punkte Abzug für jeden von euch! Und eine Woche Nachsitzen, jeweils um 19:00 in meinem Büro! Und jetzt ab ihr beiden!"_

_Er wandte sich wieder zu den drei Griffindors. „Was ist..." Sein Blick blieb an Sirius hängen dessen Hemd an der Schulter inzwischen blutrot war und sein Blick verschleiert._

_Mit einem Satz war er neben ihm, riss ihm das Hemd vom Leib. Blut quoll aus seiner Schulter. „Sirius!"_

_Nun waren auch Andromeda und James neben ihm. _

„_Es ... geht schon ...", presste Sirius zwischen den Zähnen hervor._

„_Es geht nicht.", meinte Jack nur. „James, Ms Black, bringt ihn in den Krankenflügel. Und schaut dass ihr nicht schon wieder Ms Bellatrix und Mr Malfoy über den Weg lauft!"_

„_Nein... Bitte... Professor, bitte nicht... nicht... nicht in den Krankenflügel... bitte..." Etwas wie Panik stand in seinen schwarzen Augen._

_Jack sah ihn mitleidig an. „Es muss sein." Und damit war es entschieden._


	12. Brüder, Hilfe und Gespräche

Kapitel 12: Brüder, Hilfe und Gespräche..

„Reg! Reg!" Chris Ruf schallte durch das ganze Haus. Wenig später kam Regulus Black aus dem Haus gelaufen.

Reg schüttelte sich das schwarze Haar in den Nacken und sah Chris genau an. „Du bist wegen Sirius hier, oder?"

Chris nickte. „Ja... Ich... wie war er so...? Ich meine, ich habe ihn nie gesehen, bis auf jetzt und da war er ohnmächtig... Reg, wie ist er?"

„Wie er ist?" Reg lächelte. „Er ist... nun, eigensinnig und stur, mutig und er hat einen riesigen Kampfgeist. Für seine Freunde hätte er alles gegeben. Und er ist lustig... Aber meistens war ich nicht da, wenn er gerade lustig drauf war..."

„Wieso das?", hackte Chris nach.

„Nun ich war in Slytherin, als Spion Dumbledores, Sirius war in Griffindor... Außerdem bin ich ein Jahr jünger als Sirius... Das heißt, wenn wir uns sahen, war das meistens zuhause. Und da hatte er wenig zu lachen..."

Chris runzelte die Stirn.

„Deine Großeltern waren nicht immer so wie jetzt, Chris. Früher waren sie... Nun, sie waren von dem Gedanken ergriffen, nur die Zauberer, deren Blut 'rein' ist, die seit Jahrhunderten keinen Tropfen Muggelblut mehr in den Adern haben sind es würdig solche zu sein. Die Blacks sind eine solche reinblütige Familie. Und dein Vater... er hat immer dagegen angekämpft... sie haben ihn gefoltert deswegen..." Er ballte die Hand zu Fäusten. „Und ich habe so wenig dageen unternommen! Sicher, ich habe ihn geheilt, danach aber... Ich hätte es verhindern können! Ich hätte... Wenn ich nicht so ein verdammter Angsthase gewesen wäre, dann hätte dein Vater lang nicht so viel erdulden müssen..." Eine einsame Träne rann über sein Gesicht.

Chris ergriff den Arm seines Onkels. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld Reg. Du kannst nichts dafür."

„Doch,Chris. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich hätte es ändern können. Ich hätte meine Eltern ändern können. Schon damals."

Chris sah ihn nur an und sagte gar nichts.

Reg lächelte."Manchmal war Sirius so was draufgängerisch und stürmisch. Und ich glaube er war nicht gerade gut darin, andere Menschen einzuschätzen. Aber er war ein guter Mensch. Wie er jetzt ist weiß ich nicht. Aber ich hoffe, dass er sich nicht allzu sehr verändert hat..."

„Das wird er schon nicht.", meinte Chris lächelnd.

Und Reg grinste zurück. Er hatte Recht. Er durfte nicht den Mut verlieren... Und etwas an dieser Einstellung erinnerte ihn an seinen Bruder...

_An warf einen letzten Blick auf Sirius reglosen Körper, das bleiche Gesicht, das schwarze Haar... _

_Dann wandte sie sich zu James. „Komm mit."_

_Der junge Potter runzelte die Stirn, doch sie störte sich nicht daran. Endlich in einem leeren Klassenzimmer (es war _ausgerechnet _Jack Potters Zimmer) hielt sie an._

_Ihr Blick glitt an James herunter, von dem zerzausten schwarzen Haar über die Haselnussbraunen Augen, die locker um den Hals gebundene Krawatte und den Umhang, den er mit Stolz zu tragen schien._

_Sie seufzte. „James, es ist nicht viel was ich dir zu sagen habe, aber das wenige möchte ich dir gerne los werden. Bitte James entscheide dich endlich für eine Seite. Und entscheide nach dem Charakter, nicht nach dem Namen. Er hat es ohnehin schon schwer genug. Und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du es ihm noch schwerer machst." Damit wandte sie sich um und verließ den Raum ohne ihn eines weiteren Blickes oder Wortes zu würdigen._

„_An! Andromeda!"_

_Sie drehte sich noch einmal um. „Denk einfach drüber nach, ja?"_

_James sah ihr nach und in seinen Augen stand die pure Verwirrung. _

_Was war das gewesen? Und der Heuler und das mit Malfoy? Hatten sie ihn wirklich auf einen Brief seiner Mutter hin gefoltert? Oder war es _nur _einer der üblichen Slytherinstreiche...? Wieso überhaupt war er so sehr verletzt gewesen? War das wirklich alles Malfoy gewesen?_

_James schüttelte den Kopf und schob die ungebetenen Gedanken rasch in den hinteren Teil seines Kopfes. Der Heuler war nur Deckung, An versuchte ihn dazu zu bringen Sirius wieder zu verstrauen und das mit Malfoy... na ganz einfach: der junge Mr. Black hatte einfach noch nichts, überhaupt nichts über ihn heraus gefunden hatte._

_James grinste und verließ das Zimmer._

_War doch alles paletti! _

_Zumindest dachte er das... _


	13. Wie man Verwirrung stiftet

Kapitel 13: Wie man Verwirrung stiftet

_Sirius öffnete die Augen. Er stöhnte leise. Sein Blick glitt einen Moment suchend durch den Raum, fing sich dann an einer Frau. Ihre schwarzen Haare fielen ihr in Wellen um die Schulter und ... _

_'Sie ist schön.', ging es Sirius durch den Kopf. _

„_Wer... wer bist... sind Sie...?" Seine Stimme war heißer und erschreckend leise. _

_Sie hörte sie trotzdem, drehte sich um. In ihren blaugrünen Augen stand Sorge und Mitleid und ... ja ihr Blick war sanft. „Janet. Ich bin Janet. James Mutter..."_

_Sie musterte ihn einen Moment, dann fragte sie: „Wie geht's dir?"_

_Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern und stellte überrascht fest, dass es kaum mehr weh tat.(Das sollte heißen: Es tat verdammt weh, nur für Sirius Verhältnisse war es eine zu verachtende Kleinigkeit) „Weiß nicht so genau... Ich glaube eigentlich ganz Ok... Kann ich aufstehen?"_

„_Und es tut definitiv nicht mehr weh?"_

_Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Kein bisschen... Ähm... Wieviel Uhr haben wir?"_

„_Kurz nach Mittag. Und du warst nur einen halben Tag ohnmächtig. Ehrlich gesagt hat mich das stark gewundert. Du hast viel Blut verloren und eigentlich hatte ich mit mindestens drei Tagen gerechnet... Aber du scheinst stärker zu sein als ich dachte..."_

_Sirius spielte etwas nervös mit dem Knopf an seiner Hosentasche. Er mochte es nicht, wenn man über sein „ungewöhnliches Durchhaltevermögen" sprach... Und den Grund dafür mochte er erst Recht nicht..._

„_Wie dem auch sei", fuhr Mrs Potter fort. „Da ist dein Stundenplan, die nächsten zwei Stunden habt ihr übrigens Flugstunden..."_

_Sie lächelte, als sie merkte wie in den Augen des jungen Blacks etwas aufblitzte._

_Flugstunden_

_Die nächsten zwei Stunden würden großartig werden, das wusste er jetzt schon. _

_Sirius betrat die große Halle und ging sofort zielstrebig zum Griffindortisch. Als Remus ihn sah, machte er große Augen. „Sirius?"_

_Sirius grinste. „Wer denn sonst?"_

„_Ich dachte... ich dachte du lägst ohnmächtig im Krankenflügel! Wie bitte kommst du hier her?!"_

„_Ganz einfach: Ich bin aufgewacht und runter gegangen. Jan... ich meine Mrs. Potter hat's mir erlaubt..."_

„_WAS hat sie?!"_

_Sirius wandte sich zu James um. „Was hast du denn? Deine liebe Mutter hat es mir doch nur ermöglicht heute auch noch zum Flugtraining zu kommen! Eine sehr nette Mutter hast du übrigens, James. _Viel _netter als meine..."_

„_Mit welchem Zauber hast du sie denn jetzt belegt, Black? Sie ist doch sonst nicht so leichtsinnig und lässt einen Patienten raus, der ganz offensichtlich noch nicht gesund ist!"_

_Sirius hob die Augenbrauen. Selbst das mürrische Black konnte ihn jetzt nicht wütend machen. Dazu war er viel zu gut gelaunt. „Ganz einfach, James. Ich hab sie angelächelt und meine Charme hat sie überwältigt. War ganz einfach."_

_Remus schnaubte vor Lachen und auch die anderen Beiden Jungs an seinen Seiten (seine Zimmerkameraden, obwohl er ihre Namen immer noch nicht kannte) kugelten sich vor Lachen. Einzig und allein James blieb völlig ernst und verdrehte nur die Augen._

„_Sag mal, James. Welche Maus ist dir eigentlich über die Leber gelaufen?"_

„_Gar keine.", war James wortkarge Antwort._

„_Klar." Sirius verdrehte die Augen. „Aber, mein lieber James Potter, ich kenne die Antwort auch so schon. Es ist unser lieber 'Spion' Black, nicht wahr? Wo steckt der eigentlich?"_

„_Leider sitzt er genau vor mir und weißt du was? Das steigert meine Laune ungemein!"_

_Sirius kreuzte die Arme hinter dem Kopf. „Freut mich das zu hören. Oh, übrigens noch mal danke für das heute morgen. Ohne dich wäre ich wohl bald KO gegangen..." Er grinste schief. _

_James sah ihn finster an. „Verdammt Black, hör auf mit deiner ewigen guten Laune!"_

„_Oh gut! Dann eben so!", er versuchte eine finstere Miene aufzusetzen. Kurz gesagt: Es misslang kärglich und endete in einem weiteren Lachanfall auf Seiten der Jungs. Selbst James rang sich zu einem klitzekleinen Lächeln hindurch. _

„_Seht ihr! Ha! Es klappt eben doch! Er hat gelächelt! Ich hab ihn zum Lachen gebracht! Habt ihr's gesehen?! Juhu, er hat es nicht verlernt!!"_

„_Sirius!" Der Junge mit den dunkel braunen Haaren packte ihn am Arm („Jetzt komm aber mal runter! Es war nur ein kleines Lächeln!") und zog ihn herunter._

_Sirius keuchte auf und verzog vor Schmerz das Gesicht. _

„_Hab ich's nicht gesagt?! Kein bisschen gesund! Du hast sie doch verzaubert, oder?!" James zog den Zauberstab._

„_Ich ... ! James, nein, verdammt, nein hab' ich nicht!"_

„_Natürlich! Du bist das reinste aller Lämmer nicht? Nie eine Lüge und jemsdem anderen Schaden oder jemanden ausspionieren gleich dreimal nicht, stimmt's, Black?!"_

„_James verdammt, ich hab es nicht getan! Warum sollte ich auch?!"_

„_Na, weil du ein Spion der Blacks bist! Du sollst doch nur alle Geheimnisse der Potters lüften, aber das war's ja auch schon. Vielleicht ab und an einen Schüler verzaubern, zu deinem Vorteil natürlich und vielleicht auch mal einen Lehrer!! Aber mehr steckt ja nicht dahinter! Sie haben das doch nur getan, weil du nicht genug herausgefunden hast, nicht?! Du Spion! Du falscher Freund! Du Black!"_

_Sirius stand da, ernst, aber im Gegenteil zum letzten Mal auch gefasst. „James, ja es ist so, ich bin tatsächlich ein Black. Das ist wahr und ich leugne es auch nicht mehr. Aber ich sag es dir zum tausendsten Mal: Ich bin _kein _Spion und ich werde auch nie einer sein, egal wie oft du dich noch wiederholst." _

_Damit kehrte er ihm den Rücke und verließ zum zweiten Mal de große Halle ohne auch nur einen Bissen gegessen zu haben._

_Und zurück ließ es seine wieder einmal reichlich verwirrten Zimmergenossen._

_Sirius Blick glitt über das Quidditchfeld. Gigantisch groß war es, mit einem schönen, saftiggrünen Rasen, Tribünen in den Farben der drei Häuser von Hoghwarts und an beiden Enden je drei Torringe in ca. 20 m Höhe... _

_Oh wie sehr wünschte er sich, einmal dort oben spielen zu dürfen, hörte schon den Stadionsprecher: „Und da kommt er, Sirius Black, in Ballbesitz. Geschickt weicht er seinen Gegnern aus. Und komm schon! Ja!! Fünzig zu zehn für Griffindor!! Und das Spiel geht weiter, Malfoy..."_

„_Mr. Black?"_

_Sirius wandte den Kopf. Neben ihm stand Jack Potter und sah besorgt auf ihn hinab. „Professor? Was gibt's?"_

„_Ich..." Jack druckste ein wenig herum. „Ich wollte mich für das Verhalten meines Sohnes entschuldigen. Er ist in solchen Dingen einfach etwas voreilig... Woran wahrscheinlich hauptsächlich ich schuld bin... Immerhin war ich es, der ihm sagte, er solle sich vor den Blacks in Acht nehmen..."_

„_Und sie haben Recht damit."_

„_Was?" Jack drehte sich verdutzt zu Sirius um. _

„_Vor den meisten Blacks sollte man sich in Acht nehmen. Denken sie nur an Bellatrix Black ..."_

_Jack sah ihn einen Moment nachdenklich an. „Sie kommen nicht besonders gut mit ihrer Familie zurecht, oder?"_

_In Sirius Augen blitzte es ärgerlich auf. „Das , sollten SIE aber schon festgestellt haben! Nein, verdammt, ich komme nicht gut mit meiner Familie zurecht! Und wenn ich es täte, dann wäre ich ganz bestimmt nicht in Griffindor! Und dann stünde ich nicht hier und würde mit ihnen reden! Sie sehen die Potters als Blutsverräter – und MICH auch!"_

_Damit wandte er sich ab und stampfte davon._

_Und er hinterließ – wieder einmal – Verwirrung. _


	14. Der Plan

Kapitel 14: Der Plan

_Jack sah dem jungen Black nachdenklich hinterher. _

_Dass er nicht gut Fuß zu seiner Familie stand, das hatte er ja wahrlich schon herausgefunden. Schon lange. Er hatte nur Bestätigung gewollt._

_Und die hatte er bekommen._

_Sogar noch mehr, viel mehr._

_Dass die Blacks ihren eigenen Sohn ebenfalls als Blutsverräter sahen, das war ihm neu... _

_Ja, hinter dem jungen Black, steckte wahrlich mehr als man von außen sehen konnte. Und er würde die Geheimnisse lüften, die der Junge verbarg._

_Aber zuerst einmal musste er mit seinem Sohn reden, denn SO konnte es nicht weitergehen, das wusste er. _

_James lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Das Frühstück hatte brillant geschmeckt, jetzt wo dieser elende Black endlich weg war und ihm nicht mehr die Laune verderben konnte._

_Er grinste in sich hinein. Blackwell... _

_So hatte er sich doch genannt. Er fragte sich ehrlich wieso er darauf hineingefallen war..._

_Wie einfach die Tricks der Blacks doch waren... Hatte das sein Vater nicht auch schon einmal gesagt? Irgendwann einmal... ? Egal..._

„_James?" Jemand tippte ihm auf die Schulter._

_James schreckte auf und drehte seinen Kopf ruckartig herum. Es war sein Vater, mit zrzaustem, schwarzem Haar und Nickelbrille, wie immer... Nur das spitzbübische Lächeln auf seinen Lippen fehlte... _

„_Ach du bist es nur Dad. Und ich dachte schon es wäre wieder dieser..."_

„_James, ich möchte mit dir sprechen.", unterbrach ihn sein Vater. Seine Stimme war völlig ernst. _

_James sah seinen Vater irritiert an. „Worüber denn?" Wenn sein Vater so sprach, dann tat er das für gewöhnlich nur, weil er irgendetwas angestellt hatte. Aber er hatte doch noch gar keinen Streich gespielt, seit er hier war!_

_Jack sah ihn ruhig an. „Ich möchte das gerne unter vier Augen mit dir besprechen. Kommst du bitte mit in mein Büro?"_

_Noch schlimmer. Unter vier Augen. Was sollte er denn jetzt wieder angestellt haben?! Verzweifelt sah_

_James zu den anderen Jungs hinüber. „Muss das unbedingt jetzt sein, Dad?"_

_Jack nickte. Er zog seinen Sohn wortlos hoch und mit sich. _

_Er protestierte nicht, aber es war ihm anzusehen, dass er alles andere als glücklich war... _

_James setzte sich auf den Stuhl in Jacks Zimmer. Es war ein schönes Zimmer, tapiziert mit Quidditchpostern und überall mit Aurorenuntensilien bestückt... Aber was interessierte ihn das Zimmer? Ihn interessierte nur, was sein Vater wollte..._

_Nervös spielte seine Hand mit seinem Zauberstab. _

_Jack musterte seinen Sohn eine weile stumm, dann seufzte er. „James, stell dir vor, du triffst einen anderen Zauberer. Du fragst ihn nach seinem Namen und findest heraus, dass es der einer uralten schwarzmagischen Famile ist. Er macht aber eigentlich einen ganz guten Eindruck. James wonach bewertest du ihn dann? Nach seinem Namen oder nach seinem Verhalten?"_

_James sah seinen Vater an. „Du willst mit mir über Black reden oder?"_

_Jack lächelte. „Und wiedermal weißt du es schon. Ja, ich will mit dir über den jungen Mr. Black reden. Ich weiß, dass du den Namen Black ebenso verabscheust wie ich. Aber... nun... ich glaube dieser Black ist anders..." Er stockte einen Moment dann fuhr er fort. „An deinem ersten Schultag, in der Wohnung, da... du hast doch von einem... Sirius Blackwell geredet, mit dem du verabredet warst, nicht. Du fandest ihn total cool. Das war doch Sirius Black, oder?"_

_James nickte nur stumm. Das Thema gefiel ihm absolut nicht..._

„_Damals... Du hast ihn allein nach seinem Charakter und seinem Verhalten bewertet. Seinen wahren Namen kanntest du ja noch nicht, weil er dich angelogen hatte. Das war gut so. Eigentlich, denke ich, ist das der beste Weg um einen Menschen zu bewerten. Nun gut, die Blacks sollen ja gute Schauspieler sein... Also schaltete sich erst einmal das Misstrauen ein, dann auch die Wut. Wer mag es schon, angelogen zu werden?"_

_James nickte wieder nur. _

„_Gut, er könnte ja ein Spion sein. Dieses Misstrauen kenne ich nur zu gut. Wenn du da etwas herausfinden willst, dann achte auf die Fragen: Wie geht er vor? Stellt er irgendwelche Fragen zu Dingen, die für die Gegenseite nützlich sein könnten? Will er etwa etwas über die Schwächen des Zaubereiministeriums wissen? Oder darüber was Fam. Potter zu tun gedenkt?"_

_James hob den Kopf. „Er hat nie etwas in der Richtung gefragt... Ich... glaubst du wirklich...?"_

_Jack nickte und ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ja, James. Ich glaube nicht, dass er ein Spion ist. Außerdem würde kein 'wirklicher' Black freiwillig nach Griffindor gehen und sei es zur 'ehrenvollen' Aufgabe zu spionieren. Nein James, Er ist kein Spion."_

„_Aber was soll ich tun? All das Vertrauen... es ist doch dahin! Er wird doch nicht mir nichts dir nichts einfach sagen: Schon okay, ich verzeih dir!"_

_Jack lachte. „Nein, das ganz bestimmt nicht. Zeig es ihm. Frag ihn, ob du ihm helfen kannst. Rede ein wenig mit ihm. Schließ ihn nicht mehr aus, James. Es braucht Zeit, das vertrauen eines Menschen zu_

_gewinnen. Aber es wird gelingen, mit der Zeit. Vertraue auf dein Herz!"_

_James nickte. Ja er würde es versuchen, auch wenn er sich keine allzu großen Hoffnungen machte... _


	15. Der Anfang

Kapitel 15: Der Anfang

_James ging langsam über das Quidditchfeld. Sirius stand schon da._

_Wie schon vorhin fühlte er sich unglaublich schlecht. _

_Er kannte ihn doch kaum, wie hatte er sich da schon einbilden können ihn zu kennen? Nur anhand eines Namens?! _

_Er sah auf, sah in Sirius dunkle Augen. _

_Ein Grinsen zog sich über dessen Gesicht als er merkte wie unsicher sein Gegenüber war. "Hast es wohl endlich kapiert, hm?" Er sah James schelmisch an._

_James zuckte nur mit den Schultern und versuchte sich ein wenig zu entspannen. „Scheint wohl so..."_

_Sirius schüttelte sein kinnlanges Haar in den Nacken und lehnte sich an den Besenschrank. „Wen haben wir eigentlich in den Flugstunden?"_

_James nuschelte etwas in seinen (natürlich (noch) nicht vorhandenen) Bart, sodass Sirius nur das Gesicht verzog. „Könnten Sie das bitte wiederholen? Ich konnte sie leider nicht verstehen... Aber drücken sie sich dieses Mal bitte etwas lauter aus."_

_James warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Meinen Vater. Wir haben 'Proffessor Potter'."_

_Sirius grinste. „Ach so..."_

_James sah ihn einen Moment an. Wieso verhielt der sich denn so wie... wie als wären sie schon jahrelang Kumpels? Sah er einfach so über all das hinweg? Aber das wollte er nicht glauben... Nein, wahrscheinlich genoss er einfach nur die neue Situation._

„_Apropos, wie heißen eigentlich unsere Zimmerkameraden?", setzte Sirius da auch schon wieder an._

_James drehte sich wieder zu ihm um. „Unsre Zimmerkameraden? Ach so... Naja, mich und Lupin kennst du ja schon. Und dann ist da noch Falco Marlin, der Braun haarige, der dir vorhin auf die Schulter gelangt hat und Peter Pettigrew, der kleine, blonde. Naja, mehr sin's eigentlich gar nicht..."_

_Sirius grinste. „Na dann... Ähm... Was hältst du eigentlich so vom Fliegen und so?"_

„_Fliegen?" James Augen begannen zu leuchten, es war klar, dass er jetzt ein Thema getroffen hatte, das sein Gegenüber offensichtlich liebte. „Ich will Sucher im Griffindor-Team werden! Und vielleicht sogar irgendwann in die Nationalmannschaft. Wer weiß, vielleicht schaff ich's ja? Wie steht's mit dir?"_

„_Ich saß bis jetzt nur einmal auf dem Besen.", erwiderte Sirius traurig._

„_WIE BITTE?", fragte James entsetzt, „Ich dachte du bist ein BLACK? Wie kann es da sein, dass ausgerechnet Du nicht fliegen kannst?!"_

_Sirius zog eine Schnute. „Das hab ich nicht gesagt. Ich kann fliegen, Potter. Sogar ziemlich gut. Also: Wetten wir, dass ich so nah an die peitschende Weide herankomme um sie zu berühren? Dann werden wir ja sehen!"_

_James grinste. „Gerne, Mr Black, aber..."_

_Sie wurden unterbrochen, denn nun schritt Jack Potter, ebenso wie die Slytherins und die meisten Griffindors über das Quidditchfeld zu ihnen herüber._

„_Abgemacht.", flüsterte Sirius nur noch, dann herrschte Ruhe zwischen den beiden Jungs. _

„_He __Lily__! Alex!", __Caitlin__Whites__ Stimme drang durch die gesamte Eingangshalle. „Jetzt beeilt euch endlich, __die Flugstunden fangen in..." Sie sah auf die Uhr „Fangen JETZT an!"_

_Sie beobachtete wie __Lily__ hastig ihre Sachen in ihre Tasche packte. Alex und Mary war enschon fertig und rannten die Treppe hinunter. Alexs langes dunkelbraunes und Marrys blondes Haar wehten hinter ihnen her. Cat grinste zu ihren Freundinnen hinüber, und auch diese grinsten zurück._

_Lily war gerade fertig, und stürtzte jetzt auf ihre Freundinnen zu._

„_Also endlich fertig?", grinste Cat ihr zu._

„_Jup, fertig!", erwiderte Lily ebenfalls lachend. „Und jetzt: Beeilen wir uns! Sonst verpassen wir noch die Flugstunden."_

_Und schon trabten die vier Freundinnen los. _

_Eine weile herrschte stille, dann fragte Lily: „Ist Professor Potter wirklich Potters Vater?"_

_Cat lachte leise. „Oh ja, das ist er. N' echt bekannter Auror... Wird bestimmt ne tolle Stunde! Jetzt muss Potter nämlich seinen Vater siezen und sein Vater ihn!_

„_Echt muss er das?", fragte Alex kichernd._

_Lily verdrehte die Augen. „Natürlich muss er das! Immerhin ist sein Vater jetzt auch sein Lehrer! Und es kann ja wohl nicht sein, dass alle Potters Vater siezen müssen nur er nicht! Aber... Ähm... Was ist ein Auror eigentlich?"_

„_Ein Auror?" Mary lachte, „Ein Auror ist ein Mann der böse Zauberer Jagt, Schwarzmagier... Solche wie die Blacks."_

_Eine unangenehme Stille herrschte zwischen den vier Freundinnen, bis schließlich Alex die Frage aussprach die stumm in der Luft hing. „Denkt ihr Black ist ein Schwarzmagier."_

„_Sirius Black?" Cat sah ihre Freundin nachdenklich an. „Ich... alle in meiner Familie außer meinen Eltern sind Schwarzmagier, ich weiß wie sie sind... Aber Sirius... Nein. Ich glaub es nicht. Kein Schwarzmagier würde nach Griffindor kommen. Nicht mal als Spion."_

„_Bist du dir sicher?"_

_Cat nickte. „Er müsste schon verdammt gut schauspielern können um das alles vorzutäuschen. Ich meine er zeigt seine Gefühlezwar nie offen... Aber in der großen Halle... Hat einer von euch ihm in die Augen geschaut?"_

_Alle schüttelten den Kopf. _

„_Ich schon. Sein Blick war voller Schmerz und Verzweiflung. So schaut kein Schwarzmagier. Der Blick eines Schwarzmagiers ist kalt, abweisend und arrogant."_

_Alle schwiegen. Da kam auch schon das Quidditchfeld in Sicht. _

_Lilys Augen weiteten sich vor Erstaunen „Und das ist...?"_

_Cat grinste. „Jup, das ist ein Quidditchfeld! Hier wird der meiner Meinung nach tollste Sport der Welt gespielt! Du wirst alles schon noch lernen!"_

_Lily schüttelte den Kopf als wollte sie sich selbst dazu bringen aufzuwachen._

„_Lil, du träumst nicht!" Lachend schüttelte Cat den Kopf und ging weiter. _

_Plötzlich blieb sie ruckartig stehen. _

_Ihr Blick war auf Potter und Black gefallen, die stumm, aber andächtig neben einander standen, die Besen fest in der rechten Hand._

_Und etwas in ihren Augen sagte ihr, das sich etwas verändert hatte, grundlegend._

_Cat schüttelte verwirrt ihr schwarzes Haar in den Nacken und wabdte sich ab._

_Die Jungs sollte mal einer verstehen... _


End file.
